The Girl and the Trolls
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! Samantha Peace HeartStar here with my first ever Trolls fanfiction! Yay! Sadly I couldn't fit the full title, so it'll be on all the chapters. So, I do not own Trolls, or any of the characters, they belong to DreamWorks, I only own Marcy and all other OCs that will make appearances. On with the story!

* * *

Queen Poppy of the Trolls literally screamed with excitement as she entered her pod.

"Whoa! Poppy! What's wrong!? I heard you scream!" Her fiancé Branch cried using his hair to swing in.

"Oh, no! Nothing!" Poppy cried, "I'm just so excited! Can you believe it's been almost a whole year since we made peace with the Bergens!?"

Branch smiled and shook his head. After being without his true colors almost his entire life he was still getting the hang of being happy and telling the difference between screams of joy or excitement and ones of fear, trouble, or pain.

"Of course that's why you screamed." He said chuckling.

"Poppy! Are you okay!?" Bridget, a female Bergen who was Poppy and Branch's friend asked peaking in.

"I'm fine!" Poppy said.

"She's excited because we've been at peace for almost a year." Branch said.

"Well, yeah, I mean it's pretty exciting." Bridget said nodding.

"Almost as exciting as your wedding!" King Gristle Jr. Bridget's boyfriend cried peaking in as well.

Branch and Poppy smiled at each other.

"Yeah, that's something pretty exciting as well." Branch said.

"Yes it is…" Poppy agreed.

Just then she and Branch's Hug Time bracelets went off.

"Hug time!" Poppy cried hugging Branch while Bridget and King Gristle did the same.

"I thought almost a year ago you decreed that Hug Time was all the time." Branch said chuckling.

"Well, yeah, but we all still sing and dance, and everyone needs a break every now and then." Poppy said, "Plus Mandy worked _really_ hard making these."

Branch only smiled.

"Oh! Poppy! I just remembered Satin and Chenille wanted to see you about your dress!" Bridget cried.

"Oh! Right!" Poppy cried, "I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

"Satin! Chenille!" Poppy cried popping her head into the Fashion Twins pod, "Is that my wedding gown!?"

Both twins turned and smiled as they motioned to a beautiful white gown with a large skirt and shoulder straps that had white roses on it as decorations.

"Yes!" Chenille cried.

"It is!" Satin cried.

"But that's not all!" Both twins cried.

Poppy gasped as they showed her multiple dresses from practice, to Wedding Reception, to an after, after party muumuu.

"I want to wear them all!" Poppy cried.

"And I'm sure you will." Branch said from outside.

"Branch!" Poppy cried, "Get out! You're not supposed to see me in my dress!"

"First off, I'm not even in there, secondly, my eyes are closed and covered, and lastly, I literally heard everything so I'm pretty sure you're not even in it." Branch replied.

"He's not wrong." Satin said.

Poppy smiled and laughed.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right out." She said as Satin and Chenille quickly helped her out of her muumuu.

"Okay, I'm coming out!" Poppy cried as she stepped out of the pod. "So, what's up?"

"Well, almost right after you left, me, Bridget, and King Gristle saw something fall out of the sky," Branch said, "we wanted to make sure you were okay with us going to see what it was, it looked like it didn't land too far away from Bergen town."

"Of course! I'll go with you!" Poppy cried.

"No." Branch said crossing his arms.

"No?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy, do you remember when we tried to go hiking last week?" Branch asked.

 _Flashback…_

 _Poppy and Branch were walking through the forest, or in Poppy's case, skipping._

" _Oh! Hey! Look at that flower!" Poppy cried rushing over._

" _Poppy! Don't go near it!" Branch cried dropping his backpack._

 _Poppy leaned in to smell it and it suddenly towered over her and opened its mouth. Branch barely managed to use his hair to pull her out of the way in time. Branch glared at her._

" _Heh, heh, oops." Poppy said as Branch picked his backpack back up._

" _Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Poppy cried as a meat eating insect flew after her while Branch face palmed._

 _Poppy fell over stiff after a tree spat out a paralyzing sap at her._

" _Really?" Branch asked picking her up._

 _Poppy and Branch were walking over a log that served as a bridge over a ditch with spiked stick-like plants under it. Poppy started walking along the far edge, her arms held out for balance._

" _Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Poppy cried as she slipped and fell._

" _Poppy!" Branch cried rushing over._

 _He leaned over and saw she was fine, aside from getting a few thorns stuck in her ponytail that stuck out wildly._

 _Poppy and Branch sat down by a stream with a few berry bushes nearby._

" _Oh! Hey, look blue berries!" Poppy cried spotting a bush that had blue colored berries._

" _Poppy! Wait! Not those ones!" Branch cried as Poppy picked a berry._

 _Poppy ate it and broke out with blue spots all over her before swelling up into a ball shape._

" _Really? Again?" she asked._

 _Branch sighed and went over to her._

 _Poppy and Branch walked back into Bergen Town and headed to the Troll Tree. Poppy was covered in mud, bruises and still had the sticks in her hair and a couple of blue spots._

" _That really could have gone better." Poppy said panting._

" _I told you you should learn about the different plants and creatures out there before going hiking." Branch said._

" _And I should have listened… again." Poppy said, "Okay, until I learn about what's out there, don't let me go out unless it's extremely necessary."_

 _End Flashback…_

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Poppy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look, we'll be fine." Branch said, "Nothing's gonna happen, we'll be back before you know it."

Poppy looked up and smiled.

"Just… be careful." She said.

Branch smirked.

"Have you met me?" he asked in a joking matter.

He and Poppy both burst out laughing.

* * *

"So," King Gristle said slowly as he and Branch exited Bergen Town to see what had fallen out of the sky, "what do you think fell?"

"Not sure," Branch said, "it didn't look like anything I'd recognize, then again, it was hard to see what it looked like."

They both heard what seemed like a groaning noise and rushed after it. Upon reaching where the sound came from they spotted an odd creature unlike anything they'd seen before. It looked like it was possibly female, and appeared to be unconscious.

"What do you think it is?" King Gristle asked.

"I'm not sure," Branch said, "I've never seen anything that resembles it."

They both slowly and carefully made their way over to it. Not long after it woke up.

"Uh, hi." Branch said.

The creature screamed and grabbed a stick before repeatedly whacking him with it.

"Ow! Will! You! Stop!?" Branch asked between hits.

"Uh-uh! As king of the Bergens I command you to stop hitting my friend!" King Gristle cried.

The creature looked up from whacking Branch giving him enough time to use his hair to rip the stick out of its hand and toss it away.

"Gah!" it screamed. It placed a hand on its head and started panting. "Okay girl, you just freaked out and had a mental break down and now you're hallucinating, that's it." She muttered.

"Uhm, no, we're pretty real." King Gristle said.

The female creature groaned and passed out.

"So, uh, I guess we should take her back until we can figure out what to do about her." King Gristle said.

Branch gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look, but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Oh! Hey! You're back!" Poppy cried and jumped up from sitting on the palace steps with Bridget who'd offered to stay behind and keep her company while she waited. "What's that?" she asked noticing the female creature.

"No idea," Branch said, "neither one of us ever saw anything like her, but she nearly beat me to death with a stick."

"We decided to bring her back until we can figure out what to do." King Gristle said.

"Just keep her away from me, and away from anything she could use as a weapon." Branch said.

"Branch," Poppy said, "give her a chance."

"She almost killed me!" Branch cried.

"Well, think about it!" Poppy said, "If you never saw anything like her, she probably never saw anything like you! And when she saw you, she probably panicked."

Branch opened his mouth to argue, but shut it as he realized she was right.

"Alright, but if she tries to kill me again I'm staying as far away from her as possible." He said.

"Sounds fair." Poppy said.

* * *

Poppy, Branch, the Snack Pack, Bridget, and King Gristle all gathered around a bed in the palace as they waited for the female creature to wake up.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Shh!" DJ hissed.

"Do you think she'll try to eat us?" Biggie asked.

DJ face palmed.

"I think she might actually be nice, assuming she doesn't try to kill us." Cooper said.

"I think she needs major help with her hair and outfit." Satin said.

"Yeah, I mean, who wears a burgundy sweater with lime green leggings?" Chenille asked.

"And don't get me started on her hair!" Satin cried motioning to the mini side ponytail on the right side of her head.

"Will you shut up!?" DJ hissed.

"Hey, look! She's waking up!" Poppy cried.

Sure enough the female creature groggily blinked her eyes.

"Uh, where… am I?" she asked.

"You're in Bergen Town!" Cooper cried.

"Gack!" the female creature cried scurrying back. She glanced around. "Tiny people with weird hair and unnatural skin color, one made of glitter, one made of fur, a tiny pink giraffe, and two creatures that I have no clue what they are." She said her voice shaking.

"Uhm, hi!" Poppy said, "I'm Poppy, Queen of the Trolls, this is Branch" she grabbed Branch's arm and pulled him over, "I'm pretty sure you met him, this is DJ Suki," she motioned to DJ, "Cooper," she motioned to Cooper, "Biggie and his pet worm Mr. Dinkles," she motioned to Biggie, "Guy Diamond," she motioned to Guy Diamond who waved, "this is Smidge," she motioned to the female troll with a deep voice, "this is Satin and Chenille, the Fashion Twins," Poppy said motioning to them.

"Hi." Both sisters said waving.

The female creature waved back, still in shock.

"And this is Fuzzbert," Poppy introduced, "together we make up The Snack Pack!"

"I'm Bridget." Bridget said softly.

"And I'm sure you remember me, King Gristle Jr. of the Bergens." King Gristle said.

"Uh, h-hi." The female creature said.

"What's your name?" Poppy asked.

"And what exactly are you?" Branch asked.

"I-I'm M-Marcy," Marcy said, "I-I'm a human, and a girl, and sixteen years old."

"Ooh! Where are you from?" Poppy asked.

"E-Earth." Marcy said, "I-I'd really like to go back, so, uhm, could you just tell me which way to go?"

"Uhm, where's Earth?" Branch asked, "I don't think I heard of it."

"According to Branch, you fell out of the sky, do you know how?" Poppy asked.

"N-no!" Marcy cried, "I-I remember chasing after my sister, and trying to convince her not to jump, and then getting insanely worked up after she did and I just want to go home to my family!"

"Hey, hey!" Poppy cried, "We'll help you get home!"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not fair that you got separated." Bridget said.

"R-really?" Marcy asked.

"So long as you don't try to kill us." Branch said glaring.

"Deal!" Marcy cried.

"Alright!" Poppy cried, "Who's up for not stopping until Marcy can go home?"

"But, Poppy, your wedding's only five days away," Bridget said, "as much as I want to help, don't you think we should wait?"

"We can put the wedding on hold until we can figure this out." Branch said.

"No!" Marcy said, "Don't put your wedding on hold because of me! For all we know it could take years to find out how to send me home! Besides, I don't want to ruin it like I did my sister's not long ago…"

"How'd you ruin her wedding?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy!" Branch hissed, "That was pretty rude."

"No, it's fine." Marcy said, "When me and May were kids, we were almost inseparable, but eventually that relationship died, for eight years she ignored me, but, then once she met Jacob, well, everything changed, she welcomed me, my sisters, and my twin brother Herry back into her life. Today was supposed to be the best day of her life, but, then I caught Jacob kissing another girl and I publicly called him out on it, and May, she was heartbroken. She yelled at me that I ruin everything and ran up to the top of the church. I ran after her and when I got up there, she was right at the ledge, I tried to convince her not to jump, begged even, but she jumped anyway, and when she hit the ground, she was killed…"

Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry…" Poppy said.

Branch frowned. While he hadn't gone through the same thing, he knew how she felt.

"I know how you must feel." He said.

"Huh?" Marcy asked.

"Bergens used to eat Trolls, and when I was five, I'd been signing and I attracted one and my Grandma pushed me out of the way and ended up getting eaten." Branch explained.

Marcy wiped away a tear and looked down.

"No…" she said softly, "You only know half of what I feel. When I was four, I'd been baking with my grandma at her bakery, and she asked me to get a new bottle of oil for her. I got it and opened it and split oil everywhere, but we were pressed for time and couldn't clean it up. I knocked over a candle while helping her and I set the bakery on fire. We couldn't put it out ourselves, and the last thing that happened before my mom found me was my grandma throwing me out the door before the entire ceiling caved in and killed her."

Everyone shared heartbroken, sympathetic looks.

"I try not to think about that day, but, sometimes there's no avoiding the thought." Marcy continued, "I used to try to not think about her at all, but," she gave a small laugh, "Chee Chee, if it weren't for her being the wisest out of everyone in my family, I'd never of know that if I just remember and focus on all the good happy times with her, I don't think I'd of ever of been able to actually enjoy my life again, or have made all the friends I did back home, especially since three of them can't ever see the bad in life, and never stop being happy!" she laughed again. "I feel so bad for Blake; he has to live with two of them and shares a room with one." She frowned. "I just wish I hadn't been so harsh before I ended up here."

"You don't like that they're always happy?" Poppy asked hesitantly.

"No!" Marcy cried, "No! I love it; I wish I could be like that! Instead of, well, it's hard for me to see the positive things in every situation. May used to say it's because I have Manic Depression, it's also called bipolar syndrome, it means I can go from happy to completely sobbing with sadness in a split second, or as my brother puts it, happy to ready to kill someone just by looking at them."

Guy Diamond snorted.

"Sounds a bit like Branch." He said.

Marcy rolled her eyes while Branch shot him a glare.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Marcy said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"You okay?" Poppy asked.

Marcy shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, first I ruin my sister's wedding, then she kills herself, I yelled at my best friend that she's an idiot for thinking there was a bright side to her death, then end up here." Marcy said, "I think I'm okay physically, but…" she sighed.

"Well, I'm sure your friend knew you didn't mean it!" Poppy said trying to cheer her up.

"Kerri's, well, Kerri. She's been by best friend for, I guess forever, she does know that I'd never mean that, not about her, or Vlad, or Kristy, or even my younger sister Jemma!" Marcy said, "But, I know she'd tell Blake, and that's why I'm worried, he'd do just about anything to cheer me up, or make sure I was okay, even if it put him in danger, once he finds out I'm missing, I know he won't stop until he either finds me, or dies."

"Oh…" Poppy said.

"I hope that Herry will at least have an idea of where I am," Marcy said, "we've always been able to tell where we were, even if separated, and anytime one of us was hurt, well, we'd feel it and rush over to each other, it's actually something people stopped questioning a few months ago. We'd been on our way home, and there was an accident, a car crashed into ours before we hit a tree. Herry had pushed me out of the way before we actually got hit, and got stuck in the car, the entire front bent back and pinned his left leg down. Even though I didn't have any injuries I could still feel the agonizing pain, it's how I knew he was hurt and trapped. When help finally arrived, his leg was so damaged they had to remove it and replace it with a fake one. About two weeks after that I'd been hiking while Herry decided to stay home and get used to walking again, and I fell and sprained my ankle, my _left_ ankle and according to my sisters, he suddenly fell over and was crying out that his left ankle hurt, and when they said he no longer had one, he ran all the way to Blake, Kerri, and Vlad's house, since one, we no longer had a car, and two, even if we did, Herry couldn't drive, and not because he lost a leg, he didn't know how. According to Blake he rushed in and since there weren't any marked trails, well, no official marked trails, we had our own secret ones, but that aside, since there weren't any marked trails, Blake didn't even have a clue as where to start, but Herry, he knew exactly where I was, the closer he got, the more his 'missing ankle hurt, actually at one point Blake had to help him walk. After they found me, they got be in the car and back home so Aleu, one of my older sisters could treat my ankle, and after that, everyone jus accepted we could feel each other's pain."

"Uhm, what's a car?" King Gristle asked.

Marcy frowned.

"It's basically a machine that you use to get you from one place to another, but it's not a good idea to drive them if you're tired." Marcy said, "That's the best I can explain, well, probably not the best, but it's a short, simple explanation."

"But, how could your brother know if you don't know?" Biggie asked.

"Well, that's actually easy," Marcy said, "once in school my French class got to go to Paris France! Herry couldn't go, but the good thing about that was that since while over there if it was morning for me, it would be night for him, so when we were asleep, unless we were asleep at the same time, we were able to see everything that went on for each other! If he's asleep while I'm awake he'll have an idea of where I am and what's going on, maybe we can use that to find a way back, then again, that's a pretty huge stretch."

"What's Paris France?" King Gristle asked.

"A place where I'm from." Marcy said frowning.

"Well, I don't know if your dreams could be the answer, but I think I know someone who does!" Poppy cried, "So does Branch!"

Branch face palmed.

"Smidge, when we get back to the Troll Tree can you lift me and Branch as high as you did on my Coronation?" Poppy asked.

"You bet." Smidge said.

Branch sighed. True Cloud Guy was sort of his friend, but it drove him nuts when he decided to mess with him. His sense of humor wasn't very high and it drove him nuts when Cloud Guy pulled the 'too slow' or weird fist bump tricks, well, it drove him nuts when just about anyone pulled them, even Poppy, but he didn't mind as much with her, though to be honest, it didn't bother him as much as it used to when those tricks were pulled, probably because he'd only had his true colors for not even a year so he was still adjusting.

* * *

Poppy and Branch wobbled a bit as Smidge lifted them up, but kept their balance.

"Cloud Guy! Cloud Guy! Cloud Guy are you here!?" Poppy cried.

One of the clouds grew legs, arms, and a face and stepped onto the small platform Poppy and Branch were on.

"Poppy! Branch! Nice to see ya, so, what can I do for ya?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Well, there's this human girl Marcy who we're trying to help get home, and we were wondering if you could help? Maybe you know a way that she can get back?" Poppy said.

"And no funny stuff like you always do." Branch said crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright." Cloud Guy said putting his hands up, "I'll let you go free this time, so, you want to help that girl get home, huh?"

"Yes!" Poppy cried, "Do you know of any way we could?"

"Sadly, no." Cloud Guy said, "Now, I've seen humans before, but I've never seen one like her before."

"I'm sorry, but you lost me." Branch said.

"Well, you see, for a cloud to go from this world to hers, or even to a completely different one, all we need is a gust of wind, for the sun, it just needs for it to become dark, for the moon and stars they need for it to be really bright out, but never have a human, or any other creature been able to cross worlds." Cloud Guy explained, "Now I don't know what happened, just that something happened while she was extremely worked up that allowed her to cross over."

"So, there's no way for her to go back?" Poppy asked saddened.

"Well, none that comes to mind, but I'll look around to see if I can find one." Cloud Guy said.

"Thank you." Poppy said.

Branch nodded.

"No problem, so, I'll catch ya later!" Cloud Guy cried before returning to the sky.

* * *

Marcy had her knees pulled to her chest as she sat beneath the Troll Tree waiting for Poppy and Branch to come back down.

"We're back." Poppy said.

"Well?" Marcy asked, "What'd you find out!?"

Poppy and Branch shared a look.

"Well," Poppy said.

"As of right now, we still don't know how to get you back home." Branch said.

Marcy's face fell.

"But!" Poppy cried, "We did find out how you might have gotten here!"

"Well, part of how you got here." Branch said.

"According to Cloud Guy you have an ability that only the stars, sun, moon, and clouds have, you can travel between worlds!" Poppy cried, "When you got all worked up, somehow you activated your powers and ended up here!"

"So," Marcy said slowly, "then, if I figure out how to use them, then, I can go home!"

"Huh, never thought of that one." Poppy said.

"But we still don't know how you activated them." Branch said.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to figure it out," Marcy said, "well, in six days that is."

The trio all laughed and Marcy smiled, feeling hopeful for the first time since she arrived.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! Okay, so, I know May killing herself on her Wedding Day was really sad, but this one girl in my one college class, I heard her talking about how her cousin did the same thing, and from how upset she sounded they were very close. I remember she'd said that if she ran away, or killed herself no one would care, or even look for her, and I said I would and decided to write this for her since she really likes Trolls and I wanted it to show that people do care and will try to look for her if she runs away. She is also a fanfiction writer as well though, so she might have just been talking about a plot for a story of hers, which might of explained the funny look she gave me, but that also could have been from the fact I know next to nothing about her. Anyway, getting off the sad topic, I know Branch and Poppy getting married after not even a year might seemed rushed, but I looked Branch up on the DreamWorks Wiki page and when I got to the part that said fate it read "Will soon become king, as Poppy's husband". You can go look it up if you want, but that's what it says. Anyway, what's going to happen next? How will Poppy and Branch's wedding go? Will Cloud Guy figure out how to get Marcy home? Will Marcy figure out how to use her powers? Will Herry be able to tell what's going on with Marcy even though she's in another world? Will Marcy reveal more about her past, and May's wedding? What sort of adventures will she have with The Snack Pack and Bergens? All this and more will be answered in future chapters! Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, RWBY, The Croods, and Trolls love!


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! so, I ran into that girl at a Mc. Donald's last Tuesday, and I asked about the whole, her cousin dying thing, and turns out that what happened is she managed to get an audition for some movie that's name I can't remember and she was going over the part with a friend of hers and I just over heard it, so, yay no one died! Ahem, I do not own Trolls or any characters, they belong to DreamWorks, I only own Marcy, her friends, and all other OC's. Also, while I'm sure this will be obvious the bold italics are Marcy's dads voice echoing in her head, the underlined italics are Marcy as a kid and regular italics are Marcy singing. On with the story!

* * *

Marcy sat up and stretched as she woke up, a bit confused by why her bed was so soft and didn't feel like her memory foam one at her house. She looked around and almost panicked, but soon got her bearing back. She swung her legs off the bed and decided to go downstairs and to the Troll Tree, hopefully she could talk to Poppy and Branch. To her surprise they were actually coming down the hall that led to her room.

"Oh! Hey! Poppy! Branch!" she cried.

Poppy and Branch looked up at her only to jump back and give a startled scream.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Marcy asked suddenly scared, "I-Is there something behind me!?"

"What happened to your hair?" Branch asked.

Marcy turned and caught her reflection in a mirror across from her.

"Gah!" she cried jumping back before laughing.

"Pfft!" she cried laughing, "Oh man! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about how my hair looks in the morning."

She sank down to her knees as she continued to laugh and Branch and Poppy joined in on it.

"W-want me to get Satin and Chenille?" Poppy said gasping as she tried to stop laughing.

"S-sure!" Marcy said now with tears pouring down her face.

It took about ten minutes for the three of them to get their bearings together before Poppy went to get her friends. She returned a few minutes later.

Satin and Chenille gave a startled cry when they saw her.

"What happened to your hair!?" They asked.

"Oh, it always looks like this after I wake up." Marcy said shrugging.

"Okay, back into your room." Chenille said.

"You're getting a complete makeover." Satin said.

"You mess with my hair I _will_ cut back on my promise and squash you both." Marcy growled heading into her room.

"Uh, I'd let her do her hair, just in case." Branch hissed.

"Fine." The Fashion Twins groaned.

"So," Chenille asked once they door was shut and she and Satin started doing measurements for the human girl, "what in the world were you thinking dressing like this!?"

Marcy glanced at her outfit, a black tank top under a see-through burgundy sweater, denim shorts over lime green leggings and brown ankle high boots.

"Seriously," Satin said "you need some serious fashion help, I mean, who in their right mind would wear lime green leggings with a burgundy sweater!?"

Marcy picked them up by their conjoined hair and flung them onto the bed before turning and crossing her arms.

"For your information it's called a rebel, or punk look! And my band outfit! Plus it was a gift from my friend Miwa! Why wouldn't I wear it!?" she cried.

"And your hair?" Satin asked.

"I just felt like wearing it that way." Marcy said.

Satin and Chenille sighed and got to work making Marcy an entire new wardrobe.

"Uhm, thanks, but I don't think I'll need _that much_ clothes." Marcy said looking at the twenty mix and match outfits the Fashion Twins made.

Satin and Chenille scoffed.

"Of course you will!" they cried.

"You don't know when you'll get home," Chenille said.

"You could be stuck here for years," Satin added.

"So naturally you'd need a lot of clothes." Chenille said.

"And we haven't even started on your outfit for Poppy and Branch's wedding!" Satin cried.

Marcy's face paled. A wedding was the last place she ever wanted to be! What if she did something that caused the bride, groom, or someone else in the wedding to have the same fate as May!?

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not going to the wedding!" she cried.

"Why not!?" Poppy's voice cried from outside the door, followed by Branch shushing her.

"You two can come in." Marcy said sighing, "I'll let you know when you need to leave the room."

Poppy and Branch slowly walked in.

"Why won't you come to the wedding?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy! Rude!" Branch hissed.

"No, it's fine." Marcy said, "I just don't want to do something stupid that would make you, or someone else in the wedding kill themselves like I did at May's wedding."

"Pfft!" Poppy laughed, "That's what you're worried about? Oh, you don't have to worry, there's nothing you could do that would lead to that. Just come to it and celebrate with us!"

"Promise there's no way I can screw something up?" Marcy asked.

"Promise." Branch and Poppy said.

"A-alright, I'll go!" Marcy said.

"Perfect!" Poppy cried.

"Okay now out! I need to change!" Marcy said pointing to the door.

"Then do something with your hair." Satin said.

Marcy glared, but only Branch noticed.

"Alright, well, let's go then." Branch said getting up.

Poppy nodded and followed him out.

Marcy sighed and started changing; deciding on a simple blue tunic paired with black leggings, a black duster, and a belt and put her boots back on. She turned and examined herself in the mirror before nodding and sitting down at the vanity. She hummed slightly as she ran a brush through her hair before fixing it in a braid.

"Better?" She asked shooting a look at the Fashion Twins.

"Much." Satin said.

Marcy scowled and rolled her eyes before heading down to the kitchen, where she found Bridget cooking what looked like pancakes.

"Uhm, aren't you the King's girlfriend?" Marcy asked startling her.

"Oh, well yes," Bridget said, "but I used to be a scullery maid, so sometimes I come down here and cook meals for my friends."

Marcy smiled at her.

"That's so kind and sweet!" she said.

"Oh! Speaking of friends, they're actually in the Dining Room waiting for you! You're our Guest of Honor today, and tomorrow, and every day before Poppy and Branch's Wedding Day, then they're…" Bridget started.

"The Guests of Honor." Marcy said, "I get it, so uhm, which way exactly?"

Bridget quickly had a guard escort her to the Dining Room where she was shocked to see Poppy, Branch, and the rest of the Snack Pack waiting along with King Gristle.

"Oh, uhm, hi." She said awkwardly before sitting down.

"So, Marcy," Poppy started, "do you have any idea how you got here, you know, how you activated your powers?"

Marcy frowned.

"Okay, okay, not the time!" Poppy said. She thought for a minute. "Well, is there anything you want to do today?" Poppy asked, "Tour the town? Meet the other Trolls, go for a hike?"

"Poppy, I'm pretty sure hiking is off limits." Branch said, "Do I need to remind you a second time about last week's hike?"

"Why's hiking off limits?" Marcy asked, "I mean, how dangerous is this place?"

"Way too dangerous for you to understand." Branch said, "There's probably nothing like it where you're from."

"Try me." Marcy said smirking and crossing her arms, "I'm a quick learner and back home I was nicknamed Survivalist Girl because I knew more about nature and the dangerous of the forests, _and_ how to survive them than even my friend Katie and she was raised by wolves for the first six years of her life! Besides, I used to help teach Survivalist Courses and often took them."

Everyone stared at her.

"Hey Branch, maybe you should teach a Survivng Class or whatever she called it, you know more about surviving out there than anyone!" Cooper said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" Poppy cried, "You could teach me and Marcy and the other Trolls and Bergens about how to survive out there and then we could go hiking!"

"And I could teach you about what it's like in the forests where I'm from incase you were to ever visit!" Marcy cried, "Let' do it!"

"Hold on!" Branch cried, "Don't _I_ get any say in this?"

"Come on Branch," Poppy said, "even you know you'd like to do that, it makes it less likely for anyone to get eaten, or killed, or lost, or…"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" Branch cried, "Just take it _very_ seriously, alright?"

"Of course!" Poppy cried.

"You do know what I mean by serious, right?" Branch asked.

"Of course! … Not." Poppy said.

"Alright, look, when I'm teaching, no singing, humming, dancing, or toe tapping, alright?" Branch asked, "Any other time is fine, just not then, every time I try to teach, or show you something and you start singing and dancing I feel like you're not getting the message."

Almost everyone reacted with a frown.

"What?" Branch asked.

"I have to agree." Marcy said, "While I know it helps a few of my friends and helped May learn by singing, or rapping, or just adding any sort of music, I can't focus when I'm trying to actually learn something and there's music going on, I get distracted and can't focus, I mean, when I'm reading, or writing I can tune it out, but if I'm taking a class of some sort I can't focus on it, so would you please at least do it for me?"

"Alright fine, but only because it'll help you learn." Cooper said.

"Thank you! It means a lot!" Marcy said.

"What means a lot?" Bridget asked as she carried a few plates of pancakes to her friends and other workers from the kitchen carried the others.

"That when Branch is teaching a survivalist course no one's going to be singing or making music so I can focus." Marcy said.

She stared at the pancakes before eating them, practically wolfing them down. She gave an embarrassed smile as she finished.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't eat yesterday and I was starving!"

Everyone smiled and laughed as they continued to eat.

Marcy gave a small smile herself as a warm feeling spread through her, a feeling that had long ago and yet at the same time only yesterday been stolen from her, the feeling of true happiness, and also the feeling of home.

* * *

"Okay," Branch said pulling a chart down with his hair. "This is a Fire Flower," he explained as a picture of a seemingly innocent flower showed up. It's taken him about a half hour to draw the giant picture and three hours to make all the pictures for the presentation. It'd probably have gone quicker if he was making a Troll sized one and teaching in a pod, but Marcy, Bridget, and King Gristle decided they wanted to learn as well so he needed to make them big enough to see as well as use a room in the castle.

Over half of the Snack Pack made a funny look making him sigh.

"It might look innocent, but trust me, this fire breathing flower would love to make any Troll a snack." Branch said.

"Oh, speaking of snacks, why the heihei are you guys called the Snack Pack?" Marcy asked, "It's like you're asking to be eaten."

"Thank you!" Branch cried motioning to Marcy and frowning, "I keep saying that, but apparently no one knows what I'm saying!"

"Eh, it just sounds right to me." Poppy said.

"Plus aside from Poppy and Branch we'd all been captured by Chef to be eaten at Trollstice!" Satin said.

"And she put us in a small pack twice!" Chenille added.

"I'm sorry, Troll what now?" Marcy asked.

"Trollstice," Branch said, "it used to be a holiday which was the one day that Bergens could eat a Troll and feel happy, now can we please focus on what I'm trying to teach?"

"Right!" Marcy said turning her attention back to the class.

Branch continued to teach about the different creatures, from plants, to insects, birds, to the hill monsters, berries, and even spiders.

Marcy bolted for the door the moment she heard the word 'spiders' leave Branch's mouth and had to be reigned back over by the Snack Pack's hair.

"Will you relax?" Branch asked, "They're just spiders."

Marcy instantly started having a panic attack and the entire group realized she was actually afraid of spiders.

Branch slapped her with his hair snapping her out of her fit.

"Okay, ow!" Marcy said rubbing where he'd slapped her while glaring at him.

"Alright, so these are just things nearby, things that you'd run into if you went hiking, I'd do more, but I figured I can do that _after_ the Wedding." Branch said.

"So," Marcy said slowly.

"Does this mean we can go on a hike!?" Poppy asked finishing her sentence.

Branch smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He said.

"Yes!" Poppy and Marcy cried jumping up.

"I think you guys can do that." Cooper said.

"Yeah," DJ said, "we'll stay and help set up things for the Wedding."

"It'll be awesome, we promise!" Guy Diamond said in his auto tune voice.

Marcy giggled as she thought of her friend Delta who always sounded like a vocaliod program when she groaned.

* * *

Poppy skipped alongside Marcy and Branch, both who had backpacks, though Marcy's only contained a canteen, trail mix, changed of clothes, and first aid kit where as Branch's held many different survival items, including weapons and a frying pan.

"So, is singing and dancing a common thing for you guys?" Marcy asked looking around.

"Yeah, it actually is." Branch said, "We do it all the time… most of us."

"Who doesn't?" Marcy asked.

"Uhm, until almost a year ago I refused to sing, dance, or even be happy." Branch admitted.

"O-oh…" Marcy said avoiding eye contact. She paused to look at everything around her before deciding to change the subject. "So, what about your parents? What'd they think about you not singing?"

"They never knew…" Branch said walking slightly faster.

"If it makes any difference, my dad's dead and my mom had to be locked away in an insane asylum because she tried to kill me." Marcy said, "I don't know what you're story with your parents is, but I thought it might help to know that." She looked down trying not to cry. "I understand that it's clearly a sensitive topic and that you don't want to talk about it, you probably don't even want to think about it, but you're probably lucky to have parents like yours, unless they were the awful kind of course."

Branch froze and looked at her, in shock of what she'd just said.

Marcy started walking again and Branch lead her and Poppy to a stream.

Poppy glanced at the berries nearby.

"The ones on the right are the spotted bloat berries, right?" she asked.

"Ones on the left." Branch corrected.

Marcy looked around before sighing.

"I wish I'd brought some art supplies," she said, "I'd love to paint, or ever draw this place! It's so amazing!"

"We'll come back sometime." Branch said.

Marcy smiled.

"We'll let's head back." Branch said, "If we leave now we'll make it back before dark and I didn't teach you about the dangers at night."

"Really?" Marcy asked, "You're just now telling us?"

* * *

Marcy sat on the roof outside her window of her room at the castle.

"Hey," Branch said sitting next to her.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm sorry, about your parents." Branch said.

"It's fine…" Marcy said, "I mean, it's not fine, my mom's clearly crazy and being told my dad died was the worst sixteenth birthday present anyone, especially me and Herry could have received, but hey, life goes on."

"Look, about you wanting to know about my parents," Branch started.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me." Marcy said, "If you don't want to…"

"Look, I didn't, but when you told us about your parents, you were right, I was lucky." Branch said.

Marcy looked at him.

"My parents they sacrificed themselves at Trollistice in exchange for letting me and Grandma live until I had a family of my own, but, the next year, she broke that promise," Branch said, "I was so wrapped up in singing, I didn't realize Chef had chosen me to be eaten until grandma pushed me out of the way and got eaten herself. That day, I lost my true colors and turned grey, and I vowed I'd never sing, dance, or be happy again."

"What made you change your mind?" Marcy asked.

"Well, one, the fact that I hated being alone," Branch said making Marcy smile and giggle. "But what really made me change was my love for Poppy."

Marcy cocked her head.

"I'd had a crush on her for a really long time, even though I'd always turned down her parties, crushed the invitations, told her not to throw it because it could attract Bergens, acted mean and sarcastic, I loved her and wanted to attend. I'd always fix the invitations, actually I kept them stored in my heavily fortified underground survival bunker, actually, they're still there, I should go get them someday." Branch said, "Anyway, when Poppy's friends, and currently my friends now as well, excluding Creek, I'll explain who he is another time, anyway, when they got captured by Chef, I went with Poppy to rescue them and the more time we spent, the happier I felt, then when Chef captured all the Trolls, Poppy lost her true colors, but when I sang a song about how I loved her, she got them back, we danced together and I got mine back too, so did all the Trolls, but once we made peace with the Bergens, well, I've been singing and dancing a lot now."

Marcy smiled.

"That's good." She said.

"Yeah, but lately, my throats been hurting." Branch said.

"How long did you go without singing?" Marcy asked.

"About twenty-one years." Branch said.

"And you've been singing a lot, right?" Marcy asked.

Branch nodded.

"Well, I'm no doctor but my older sister Aleu is a nurse, and I think you should take a break from singing for a few days, or you might completely lose your voice." Marcy said, "Trust me, I know, it's never been permanent for me, but going that long, well, it's possible, I mean, you're probably putting a lot of strain on your vocal cords by singing so much."

Branch held a hand to his neck and gulped.

"Look, just take a break from singing for a bit, just, address it to Poppy tomorrow and let me explain to her about this," Marcy said, "though I'd have your throat checked out by an actual Doctor as well, just to be sure it's not actually something worse."

Branch nodded before getting up.

"Well, goodnight." He said.

"Yeah, goodnight." Marcy said.

Branch used his hair to grab onto a branch in the Troll Tree before heading to his pod leaving Marcy alone on the roof. She sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Oh daddy, I wish you were here." She said, "You'd know what to do, maybe you'd even know how I use my powers."

" _ **Remember Marcy you've got more power than anyone to change the world. You may not know it, but you have a power that no one else has,"**_ her father's voice echoed in her head.

" _But, what about Herry, what about you?"_ Her innocent twelve year old voice asked.

" _ **We're always going to be there, even when you can't see us, and remember, even when I'm gone, when you need me the most, I'll be your wings, and once you're sixteen, everything we planned to do, we'll do it together! I promise!"**_ her father's voice said.

Marcy gulped as she looked up at the sky.

" _If you were with me know, I'd find myself in you,"_ Marcy sang, _" I you were with me now you're the only one who knew… all the things we planned to do."_ She looked out at the town. _"I want to live my life, the way you said I would! With courage as my light, fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could!"_ she smiled and stood up. _"And I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been!"_ She grabbed a banner and used it to swing and look out at the town. _"And there is so much I've never seen! And I can feel his heartbeat still and I will do great things! On my father's wi-i-ings!"_ she jumped and grabbed a banner, moving one to another til she reached the side facing the wall, hanging onto it and looking out at the forest. _"This world I'll never see, my dreams that just won't be,"_ she used more banners to run alongside the castle walls til she could see the town again. _"these creatures strides with one days ride will have covered more distance than me!"_ she continued to run along the wall adding in a flip to grab onto another banner. _"But I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been!"_ she flipped and continued running along the walls. _"And there is so much I've never seen! And I can feel his heartbeat still and I will do great things! On my father's wings!"_ She reached a wall that gave a wonderful view of the town and Troll Tree, one perfect to paint. _"Someday with his spirit to guide me,"_ she sang softly, slowly, sweetly, _"and his memory beside me I will be FREE!"_ she ran along the wall before jumping, flipping, spinning, and leaping across the roofs. _"To fly on my father's wings! To places I have never been! And there is so much I've never seen and I can feel his heartbeat still and I will do great things! On my father's wings!"_ she sang as she landed in front of her window. It wasn't hard for her to recognize it had a perfect view of the town and Troll tree and was the only room with the window open. _"On my father's wings!"_ she sang in a softer tone as she climbed back into the room.

She looked up at the night sky and shed a tear.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you…" she whispered before heading to bed herself.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Okay, well, that took what felt like forever, but it's finally done! Whoo! So, about Marcy's hair and outfit, the one when she arrives, so last Thursday was my schools talent show and that's what I wore and how I'd done my hair. I'm going to be posting a video of me singing the song I wrote and sang at the talent show. Now, regarding Marcy's bed head, funny story, so I was watching Dragons: Race to the Edge more especially the episode called Gruffnut and I found Heather's reaction to Astrid's bed head hilarious because if I sleep with my hair braided my hair looks almost exactly like Astrid's and every time I look in the mirror in the morning my reaction's the same as Heather's, and since Marcy's the OC version of me that's always edited to fit the story, I felt that she should have the bed head too! If you want to see and understand what I'm talking about go on YouTube and look up "The Twins wake up everyone at Dragons Edge" and wait for the part near, or depending on the video at the end when Heather looks at Astrid. Okay, so next up, the outfits, so there are 20 individual outfits, but they can be mixed and matched to create new ones. So, moving on, Marcy isn't kidding about her Survivalist Girl title or that she's a quick learner, and since she's knew it only made sense that the only Troll survivalist would teach her how to survive in his world. As for asking about why they're called the Snack Pack Gracekim1 commented saying if she met them she'd ask why they're called that since it sounds like they're asking to be eaten and I highly doubt they always called themselves that and changed their name after Chef tried to eat them, and I could totally see Branch disagreeing with them on the name! Okay, s I know Branch seems to be still paranoid and grumpy, but keep in mind he's been that way most of his life, so it makes sense that it wouldn't be gone after one year, it'd probably take years, or it might not even go away so no one give me any grief about that, alright? While we're on the topic of Branch, it's a common fan theory that Branch's parents and Poppy's mom sacrificed themselves, and while only Poppy's has a real reason, I feel like the reason behind Branch's parents would be so her could grow up and have a family of his own, and Chef being Chef would of course betrayed them the following year. As for why Branch says he hasn't sang in 21 years when it was 20 since the Trolls escaped Branch lost his true colors a year, or more before the start of the movie so it makes sense that it's longer than 20 years. Also I get that he most likely wouldn't of opened up to Marcy like that, but I needed a way to put the reason his parents are gone early in the story and I wanted Marcy to be the first one to hear the story, so yeah, this happened. Also with him possibly losing his voice that can actually happen, and like Marcy said if he hasn't sang for that long he really could lose his voice. Alright, you guys have no idea how hard it was to find a song for Marcy to sing, to find the perfect song! This just fit everything so perfectly I had to use it! Also I know it'd be impossible for her to make it around the castle that quick while singing, but hey, my story my rules! Anyway, what's in store for our little group in the next chapter? Will Branch keep teaching the Survivalist Class? Will Marcy get to paint the pictures she wants? Why was she on the roof? How will the Wedding go? What will she wear? Are Branch and Poppy really going to love what their friends set up? Who else pictured Branch dressed up like a college Professor while he was teaching? What were the plans Marcy made with her dad? Will she and Herry be able to see what's happening to each other? Why did Marcy wait until no one was around to sing? Some of these will be answered in the next chapter and others you'll need to wait for! Also I just wanna give a shout out to everyone who followed and favorite this story! It literally broke the record for having the most followers and favorites! Alright, so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love for you to check out my other stories like Shay: The Croods, or HTTYD: Protectors of Dragons Edge, the later being a mostly OC story so if anyone wants to make a How To Train Your Dragon character that you're okay with me using go check that one out and you'll see the bio form, my little sister Ruby already added a character, though we're still working on the dragon, but if you want one of your characters to be in a story of mine, that's your best bet at the moment. Alright, completely off topic, but who's excited about the new Beauty and the Beast movie!? I am, I saw it Sunday and I'm going to see it again tomorrow! I honestly think it's better than the original, but that's just me. Okay, so please leave a review, it means a lot when you guys tell me what you think. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, RWBY, Disney, The Croods, and Trolls love! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 3 and just like last time the italics are Marcy singing. Fair warning this has a few minor tear jerker's moments, nothing that's gonna make you sob, but there are some moments that you might want to cry at. Alright, so I do not own Poppy, Branch, or any of the characters from Trolls, they belong to DreamWorks I only own Marcy and any other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Marcy gawked at what the Snack Pack had done for the Wedding.

"It looks like a rainbow barfed and then sneezed glitter in here!" she cried motioning to the multiple colored ribbons and glitterized walls.

"I actually agree." Poppy said.

Her friends shared a sad look.

"I know you meant well and did your best, but this screams more reception after party than wedding ceremony." Poppy continued.

"It screams Pilla somehow got here and decorated to me…" Marcy mumbled thinking back to her friend with an extremely odd fashion sense and decorating style.

Branch couldn't help but wonder who Pilla was since she'd indirectly said that her world's nothing like theirs.

"Well the Wedding's in two days and we need the rehearsals." Chenille said.

"We don't have the time to take all this down and redecorate." Satin agreed.

Marcy frowned and looked around. Her eyes landed at the wall.

"Hey, what if we had an outside wedding?" she asked, "We could find a nice clearing and then have the Wedding there and then we could work on fixing this without spending as the hassled time!"

"That's actually a good idea." Branch said. Then he frowned. "Except, there aren't any ones close enough to hold the ceremony, or the guests…

"Then, we use the dining room!" Marcy cried, "You can stand on the table where everyone can see, and then there won't be a huge hassle for the Reception, everyone's already there and we can break out into the singing, dancing, and eating!"

"That's a great idea!" Poppy cried.

Everyone started to agree.

Marcy smiled and helped set up, offering hints, or tips with everything.

"Hey, Marcy?" Poppy asked as Marcy finished her last centerpiece, branches carved to look like antlers with poppies and fake jewels, or in the case of the ones hanging from the ceiling strings of fake jewels hanging from twisted, swirly branches that were in both it and the centerpieces.

"Hmm?" Marcy asked looking up.

"You're great at this," Poppy said, "how are you so good at Wedding planning, especially on short notice?"

"Oh, well, it was sorta a hobby back home," Marcy said shrugging, "I'd help plan the weddings of my friends' families, sometimes even theirs! And I always planned the weddings for my relatives!"

"So you planned your sisters," Poppy said, "she must have been super lucky to have you as a sister, it's just too bad that she died before all your hard work paid off."

Marcy stood up with tears in her eyes and ran off sobbing.

"Way to go Poppy, way to go." Branch said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Marcy raced through the halls to her room.

"Marcy! Marcy wait!" she heard Poppy cry. The others voices started calling out for her, but she kept running faster and faster until she reached her room.

Branch, Poppy, Bridget, and King Gristle rushed after Marcy trying to get her to come back and talk to them they'd almost caught up to her when she turned and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. As they reached the door they heard a clicking sound.

* * *

Marcy panted and sighed while a few tears escaped her eyes as she leaned back against the now locked door behind her. She didn't want to lock her new friends out, especially since it was two days before Poppy and Branch's wedding, but she needed to be alone at the moment. She needed this closure, but she couldn't bring herself to share it, it was too special. Looking up she slowly headed into the center of the room.

* * *

"Ugh! It's locked!" Poppy cried as she and Bridget tried to open the door.

"How do we get in?" King Gristle asked.

Branch frowned then looked at Poppy.

"Poppy, do you have any scissors?" he asked.

"This is why I carry two pairs with me." She said glaring as she handed him a pair.

Branch quickly put them in the lock before using them to pick it; however, they only worked half way, before getting jammed.

"Oops." Branch said as only the handle came out.

Poppy groaned.

"Well, the door's open," Bridget said.

Poppy and Branch looked at her and she pointed to the small crack that was just big enough for Poppy and Branch to squeeze through.

"Oh! Hey it is!" Poppy cried, "I guess even though they broke my scissors did work!"

Branch tried not to laugh.

"Once we're in go find someone to fix the lock and door." Branch said.

Bridget and King Gristle nodded. Poppy and Branch nodded back before using their hair to grab hold of the doors handle and swing down into the crack.

" _Heart, beats fast,"_ a voice from inside the room sang.

Poppy and Branch shared a look.

"Is she signing?" Branch mouthed.

Poppy shrugged and the snuck in.

" _colors and promises,"_ Marcy continued as she danced around the room, slowly, but gracefully.

Poppy and Branch rushed behind a nearby table's leg and watched in awe.

" _how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?"_ Marcy sang as she spun around. _"But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…"_ she continued giving a small leap before landing on one leg and spinning again. _"One step closer…"_ she sang stepping forward before spinning again, this time with her arms above her head before bending over and slowly, gracefully moving them to her sides and straightened up. _"I have died everyday waiting for you,"_ she sang standing on her toes and gracefully taking a few steps sideways. _"darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she leaped again, this time though when she landed on one foot she stretched her arms in front of her and extended her other leg behind he, both reaching out as far as she could manage, _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she spun around twice before once again stepping sideways. _"Time stands still, beauty in all she is,"_ she sang giving another leap before once again twirling, though this time she ended it by stretching her arms and one leg as far as she could, _"I will be brave, I will not let anything take away,"_ she sang as she once again leaped and landed by twirling, _"what's standing in front of me."_ She stepped sideways again, gracefully moving her arms. _"Every breath, every hour has lead to this…"_ she twirled again. _"One step closer…"_ she stepped forward again before stretching her arms and leg once more, _"I have died everyday waiting for you,"_ she moved forward and leapt, _"darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she stepped sideways and twirled. _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she stretched again, _"And all along I believed I would find you,"_ she leapt, _"time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she spun, then stepped sideways, then stretched again, then started moving forward, _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she leapt again.

She continued this act of spinning, stretching, leaping, and moving sideways for a small while without singing another word, and Branch managed to see she was crying.

" _One step closer…"_ she sang taking a step forward, _"One step closer…"_ she repeated taking another step before spinning around three times. _"I have died everyday waiting for you,"_ she sang leaping, _"darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she stepped sideways, _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she stretched, then spun, _"And all along I believed I would find you,"_ she stepped sideways again, _"time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she leapt once more, _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she finished spinning around before crouching onto the floor, one leg held to her chest, one laying in front of her with both her hands resting on her toes, and her head held to her chest.

Poppy started clapping and revealed herself making Marcy gasp and bolt up.

"How'd you get in here!?" Marcy cried, "How much did you see!?"

"Just about everything." Branch said deciding to reveal himself as well.

"Marcy, that was beautiful!" Poppy cried, "I didn't know you could sing and dance like that! Why'd you try to hide it? Were you shy? Did you think we'd laugh at you?"

Marcy shook her head and sat down, motioning for them to come closer.

They walked over and Marcy lifted them so they met her eye level.

"Before May died, well, this goes back a good bit before that…" Marcy said. She sighed. "Our dad, he was never home much, he was always away, fighting on the frontlines, protecting the country we lived in, and helping save refugees where ever he was, and eventually it was revealed our mom was a complete whacko, crazy, psycho! And no, I'm not joking, she got locked away because of it, so, since our Aunt Max, her real name's Maxine, anyway, since she was usually out on the frontlines with dad, our Aunt March had us most of the time, May, it was her dream to perform for people, singing, and dancing, but Aunt March said she should focus on the real world and made her work at her café, one time when dad returned, May begged him to stay so Aunt March would stop making her work in the café and so she could dance and sing like she wanted, because Aunt March all but forbid singing and dancing, we were only allowed to practice it if it was necessary, like the ballet recitals, or when we would sing in the school, or church choir. Dad was furious and made her stop restricting us like that, so May was allowed to perform, but Aunt March said that it had to be on request, and me, Herry, and our sisters got the word out that May would perform by request at Aunt March's café! One of her friends decided to have their wedding reception at Aunt March's café, and asked May to perform that song and dance…" her voice trailed off and tears started welling up, "It was her last performance ever, that's why I didn't want to show you, I felt I couldn't, I wanted to keep it the one thing about her I'd never lose!"

She held Branch and Poppy away from her face as tears finally started pouring.

"Hey, hey!" Poppy cried rushing to her shoulder and rubbing it, "Just because we saw didn't mean you lost it! In fact, I think maybe, if you share it with everyone else, it might not hurt as bad!"

Marcy sniffled.

"I don't see how it would." She choked.

"Well, if you were to share it, then you'd be sharing her memory," Branch said, "it'd be like even though she couldn't be there to show them, you could for her. You said she'd dreamed of doing that, right?"

Marcy gave a small smile.

"Y-yeah," she said, "it, actually felt like she was right there with me when I was dancing."

"See!" Poppy cried, "And I know the best place for you to share it with everyone!"

"R-really?" Marcy asked.

Poppy shot Branch a quick look and he nodded.

"Would you like to perform it at me and Branch's wedding?" Poppy asked.

"You don't have to, it's just an idea." Branch quickly said so Poppy wouldn't jump to planning what Marcy'd wear when doing it if she didn't want to.

Marcy gave a chocked sob, but nodded.

"Of course," Marcy said, "May had come up with it for her friend's wedding, and you're my friends, so, I don't think she'd mind if I did it at your wedding."

She gave a weak, but happy smiled.

"Great!" Poppy yelled.

"Ow! My ear!" Marcy cried dropping Branch and accidently throwing Poppy of her shoulder by jerking at her voice.

As both Poppy and Branch stood back up the trio laughed.

"So, should we get back to planning?" Marcy asked.

"Uhm, yeah, we kinda got trapped in here when I tried to pick the lock with a pair of scissors." Branch admitted.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Marcy said.

She walked over to her window and opened it.

"Well, there's always a way to solve a problem, and if you seem trapped, you look for a way out!" she said climbing onto the roof. She glanced back at her friends. "You coming?" she asked.

Poppy and Branch quickly followed her, all three being extra careful on their way down and didn't relax until their feet hit the ground before rushing to the others.

"How'd you get out? I thought you got locked in Marcy's room." Biggie said.

"We climbed out the window." Macy said calmly, "Now, do we have a Wedding to prepare or not!?"

"Oh! Satin, Chenille, me and Marcy need to talk to you later regarding her dress _and_ shoes for the Wedding." Poppy said.

The Fashion Twins shared a look that was both excited and scared making Marcy giggle.

* * *

Marcy sat down as they started the Wedding Rehearsal and rested her head on her hand exhausted from all the work and correctly, but even grew even more exhausted thinking about the Troll sized Wedding Arch she had to make. She turned her attention to the ceremony, not wanting to miss a moment of it. She noticed a frying pan beside her and raised an eyebrow, confused why it'd even be there.

"Hi!" Someone said from behind her.

Upon instinct she swung the frying pan like a bat and whacked the Bergen behind her, a new guard square in the face.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Marcy cried, "I just acted out of instinct when you snuck up on me and I'm so sorry I hit you with a frying pan, though I have no clue where it even came from, but I am so sorry! I mean I always do that to my boyfriend Blake by accident, I'm amazed he's not dead that's how many times I hit him, but I am so sorry!"

"Why do you always accidently hit your boyfriend with a frying pan?" Poppy asked.

"Why do you always have a frying pan?" Branch asked.

"Well," Marcy said slowly, "my younger sister Jemma's a huge fan of Tangled, it' a m-, a story about a princess named Rapunzle who was kidnapped not long after she was born by the evil witch Mother Gothel who wanted her for her hair that both grew really fast and had magic healing abilities and could keep people young forever. Rapunzle had her powers because of a magic flower with the same powers as her hair was used to make a tea that saved her life. Anyway, Rapunzle was locked away in a tower for eighteen years, but her parents refused to give up hope, so every year on her birthday the whole kingdom would launch floating lanterns in hopes they'd lead their princess home, anyway, one day thief named Flynn Rider, though that was just what people called him, his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert, but anyway, he broke into her tower, not noticing Rapunzle lived there, and she hit him with a frying pan which knocked him out, then she tried to hide him from Mother Gothel to prove she could handle herself to go see the lanterns and well, she and Flynn used frying pans the rest of the story as weapons and at the end when Rapunzle was reunited with her family they made a horse captain of the Royal Guard and frying pans the official weapon for them!"

Almost everyone started laughing right away. Branch shook his head as he thought back to when he had to save Poppy from spiders and was grateful she had been unconscious and that no one else was there or they'd be joking about how he tried to use a frying pan to scare them off before having to make his hair long enough to be used as a whip to make them back away from Poppy.

"Anyway," Marcy said once she managed to stop laughing, "Jemma made me promise to always keep one in our room in case we need a weapon and there aren't any normal ones around. Blake just needs to learn not to sneak up on me, even in school, though I usually hit him with a book, or my arm, though he's gotten pretty good at ducking and grabbing the book before it hits him in the face, I just wish he'd start grabbing the frying pan instead." She frowned. "Uhm, but why was this setting right next to me on the table?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," Bridget said, "I was in the kitchen and rushed out for the rehearsal and set it there."

"Mind if I hang onto it, or get one?" Marcy asked, "I just have this weird feeling we might need it for more than cooking, though that might just be out of habit."

Everyone shared a look, but nodded.

"Just, try not to use it on us." Branch said.

Marcy nodded and twirled the frying pan.

"Hey, trust me, I won't, surprisingly I'm already used to seeing you guys and not freaking out, just try not to be standing behind me if I've got it." She said still twirling the frying pan. "Besides, I know how to use this thing." She accidently hit the side of her face, not far away from her right eye with the frying pan. "Ow." She said making everyone including herself laugh.

Marcy smiled and say back down as they started rehearsing again.

'It's so crazy being here,' she thought, 'I'm so far away from my family and friends, so far away from the only home I've ever know, and I might not be able to get back.' She frowned. 'Why do I feel like this?' she wondered, 'Why do I feel like that missing part of my life, that empty void in my heart that I've had for eight years, and at the same time only a day ago feel filled? I feel loved, and welcomed, I feel like I'm finally at the home I'm meant to be in, I feel… home…' she thought guiltily.

She shook her head and turned her attention to the rehearsal.

Marcy sighed as she scribbled another design for the arch, frustrated that she couldn't come up with what felt like the perfect design. She's never had this trouble before! Then again, she never had to make a Troll sized wedding arch before. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was in a black space with a fox in front of her.

'Huh?' she thought.

Suddenly the scene changed, she was in a beautiful clearing, perfect for the wedding, or the reception. The fox started down a path and she opened her eyes.

'Another vision.' She thought, 'What was it trying to show me?'

She sighed and started drawing again. She closed her eyes and let her hand just draw. When she opened them she saw she'd drawn a heart shaped arch with roses growing on the sides and poppies decorating it. It was perfect, except for the growing roses, but she could fix it so they looked that way. She smiled and looked up and the next thing she knew Poppy was right in her face.

"Gah!" she cried instantly reaching for the frying pan, but managed to stop before she grabbed.

"So, Marcy, I talked to Satin and Chenille and they're going to work on your outfit with you in private so your outfit for the wedding is exactly how it needs to be!" Poppy cried. She hopped up to Marcy's shoulder and leaned in twords her ear. "And don't worry, you don't have to explain and demonstrate everything, just enough so they'll know what to do." Poppy whispered.

Marcy nodded.

"Thank you Poppy, do you mind if we take care of that now?" she asked.

"No, go ahead!" Poppy said excitedly, "Oh! I can't wait to see what it'll be!"

Marcy grinned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, now Poppy said you had something to demonstrate before we got to work, what is it?" Satin asked.

Marcy took a deep breath.

" _Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,"_ Marcy sang as she started dancing, _"and when the moonshines through the darkness, we can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll… maybe, sing me a song! Promise that you always will be there; hold my hand if ever I'm real scared! Help me stand up tall if I fall down; make me laugh away all my bluest days! How could you promise you always would be there!? Why'd you have to go away somewhere!? Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky!? Am I all alone, or standing in your light? I wish that I could… maybe… sing you a song… tonight! You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…"_ she had a few tears in her eyes as she finished.

'Oh daddy,' she thought, 'you promised we'd watch the sunset from the highest point on my sixteenth birthday, you, me, and Herry, just like your father did with you and aunt Max, and like his father did with him, and back, and back, and back! You knew how much I love the sunset and sunrise… why'd you have to go?'

"So, what are you two thinking?" Marcy asked.

"Well, I'm thinking toe shoes," Satin said.

"And a purple shot skirted dress with a handkerchief hem with multiple layers that will allow the perfect movement and coverage for your performance." Chenille said.

"Ballet flats and a dress with a pink top, blue skirt and purple sash that will allow the same movement and coverage for the wedding," Satin added.

"And an anklet and a strapless white crop top with gold and silver beading and studs and a matching skirt!" Chenille finished.

"Okay, one," Marcy said, "that's a lot of outfits, and two, I'm not going to be wearing a white outfit, I try to avoid that color, maybe a nice mix of pink and green?"

"Fine," The Fashion Twins groaned.

Marcy smiled and went back to helping set up.

* * *

Marcy yawned as she sat on the roof.

"So, you're out here again." Branch's voice said.

Marcy turned and saw Branch and Poppy walking over.

"Yeah, it's always been like a safe haven to me, a place where nothing bad can happen and nothing can go wrong," she said, "sitting on a roof I mean."

Branch laughed as he and Poppy sat down.

"So, all we need now to finish everything's the wedding arch." Branch said.

"Yeah, I'll start tomorrow." Marcy said, "I'm gonna need roses and poppies though, Troll sized ones, if that's possible."

"Yeah, we can do that." Branch said.

Marcy nodded.

"Are you alright?" Poppy asked, "You seem, distracted."

"Just, thinking," Marcy said.

"About what?" Poppy asked.

Branch just face palmed.

"About…" Marcy tried, "everything I guess. Everything back home, everything here, the future, and a vi… a very important thing my dad promised we'd do!"

She felt her chest tighten. She'd almost revealed her vision. Something she didn't understand and something she didn't want to share just yet.

"What was that thing?" Poppy asked.

"Watching the sunset and sunrise at highest peak, at the campgrounds our family owns." Marcy said, "It was tradition for the father to view the sunrise and sunset with their child the day they turned sixteen. I love the sunrise and sunset, that's why it was so special."

Poppy and Branch shared a heartbroken look.

"That's not all though," Marcy said, "he promised to teach me to drive, to take me on trips around the world, to further my training, and so much more! I still have a hard time accepting he's gone! I keep waking up expecting him to just be late even though I know he's gone for good."

Poppy used her hair to wipe away a tear.

"I'm so sorry…" she said.

Marcy shrugged.

"It's just, hard dealing with everything," she said, "I'm holding up good I guess, I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm handling this a lot better than most people." She laughed. "Had King Gristle not stuttered and told me to stop hitting you I think I'd of continued then moved onto the King before trying to get home, no offence." She said.

"I guess it's understandable," Branch said, "though I'm still not happy about it."

"You said you were thinking about your friends and family, what do you think they're doing right now?" Poppy asked.

Marcy smiled.

"Well, Kerri's probably getting easily distracted, same with Vlad. Katie's probably trying to Zen and become one with nature, Taylor, well, something weird, gross, or disturbing, Noah and Shane the Destruction Duo are probably getting in trouble for breaking something, or blowing something up, Delta's probably programming something, Alison and Hana are probably practicing something, Sonya, well she's probably trying to help anyone she can, Jamie too! Nastia's probably being over emotional, and Miwa's probably getting in trouble of the law again while her older step-sister Angela's getting her out of it." Marcy said laughing. She stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night you two!" she said before climbing back into her room. She smiled as she saw Branch wrap an arm around Poppy before traveling to the Troll Tree the same way he'd done the previous night.

She sighed and flopped down on the bed. She yawned and closed her eyes. As she drifted off she once again found herself in total darkness with a fox.

* * *

SPH: Dun-dun-da! Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but I am cutting it off just as she starts another vision with no way of telling what it is. Okay, so I get that normally the way The Snack Pack set everything up would normally be loved by the Trolls, but it wouldn't feel very serious, and a wedding is a very serious event. Next, Marcy's clearly no stranger to party planning, and I for one feel satisfied with her branches and poppies idea for décor, I mean, do you guys get it? Branches and poppies? Branch and Poppy are getting married? Eh, anyone? Ahem, moving on. Poppy carrying around two pairs of scissors is an idea I got right after watching Trolls because as anyone who watched it saw, Branch picked a lock with them and made them unable to be used as actually scissors again so since Branch is still that survivalist Troll and slightly paranoid, Poppy would probably carry a backup pair in case they needed to pick a lock again. As for Branch breaking the scissors and lock, well, you can't always get things perfect, plus it worked out perfect so that no one would know about Marcy's performance so it could be a surprise. And Marcy feeling like she'd lose May if she shared her dance is something that wouldn't be much of a surprise in my opinion. Also, May wanting to be a singer and dancer for a career is cannon in almost every story she's in, though most don't involve Aunt March and the café. Now about the frying pan and Rapunzle, so the first time I watched Trolls was a family and friends movie night and so when Branch threw a frying pan at the spiders I literally said "Sorry buddy, but you're not Rapunzle." and then laughed when he made his hair grow longer and used it was a whip. Me and my friends still joke about that scene, and I needed a way to get Marcy to talk about Tangled so the frying pan idea was the perfect thing! Also it works perfectly with chapters six and seven. I also couldn't resist having her copy what happened to Rapunzle after she stuffed Eugene in her closet. Now, about the vision of a fox, as you can tell it's not something new, but it's also not common, especially the meaning. Okay, so Marcy's saying legit things about what she and her father had planned, but she's also holding a lot back. She also only describes a few friends because they're the most predicable and her closest ones. As for why she didn't mention Blake, well she explained it in the first chapter; Blake's probably looking for her. And some of you may be asking, 'Why'd she only mention her friends?' well that's simple; It's both a current sore subject and Poppy only asked about her friends. So, will Marcy need the frying pan? Will she manage to make the arch? Is there going to be another rehearsal? How will the next day go? What was that clearing? What are the other things her dad promised they'd do? How will her performance go? And why does she keep having that vision of a fox? Please let me know what you thought of this by leaving a comment, or review, or whatever, even a PM. I love hearing from you guys and it mean a lot to me when you let me know what you thought. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the HTTYD, The Croods, KH, RWBY, Disney, Miraculous Ladybug, and Trolls love! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! So, I think I'm having the most fun with this story, and I'm glad so many people like it! I'm really excited for this chapter, and well, every chapter! I'm hoping to make it one hundred chapters exactly, but I might make it less or more depending on how much I can get done. Also! Once this is done I'm doing a filler series that explains everything going on between the end of this story and the sequel. It's going to be called The Girl and the Trolls: The Video Diaries and I'm not going to give spoilers about it so you'll all just have to wait and see what it's about and what happens! As it's been before, italics are Marcy singing. Anyway, I do not own any characters from Trolls, they belong to DreamWorks, I only own Marcy and all other OC's. On with the story!

* * *

Marcy stared at the fox in front of her.

"Who are you!?" she asked.

" _Fox, the cunning trickster."_ The fox's voice echoed in her mind. The fox never opened its mouth, but Marcy could still hear what it said, though it sounded like a distant echo.

"I know that," Marcy said annoyed, "Katie said you're my spirit guide, my guardian. Why are you here? What do you want?"

Suddenly she was back in the clearing. She blinked and looked around. Beautiful flowers bloomed, and flowering vines hung from trees, a stream ran nearby, a small waterfall in it. It was big enough to fit all the guests for the wedding. A willow tree was at the far end, while a coil of flowered vines was at the base. Poppies and roses made up the majority of the flowers.

"Where… are we?" Marcy asked.

She turned and saw the fox move twords a path. It motioned its head around the clearing, at various objects before trotting down the path.

"Hey! Wait!" Marcy cried, "Tell me where I am right now!"

The fox turned and glared at her as it growled. Marcy took a step back and the clearing began to crumble and tear itself apart similar to the Destiny Islands in Kingdom Hearts.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marcy cried as everything vanished and she found herself being trapped in the dark.

* * *

Marcy bolted upright gasping for air as she woke up, her hair an even bigger mess than usual. She groaned and placed a hand on her head.

"Uhg…" she groaned.

'I have got to stop demanding that fox to tell me stuff,' she thought, 'maybe for once I'll actually wake without feeling like I had a terrifying nightmare.'

She sighed and swung her legs off the bed and walked over to her closet. She looked at her clothes before deciding on a lilac silk top, black legging, tan hiking shorts, and her boots. She fixed her hair into a braid before eating breakfast, then going out to gather sticks to make the arch.

"Morning Branch, morning Poppy," She said as she passed them in town.

"Morning Marcy!" Poppy cried making Marcy cover her ears.

"Are you always this loud?" Marcy asked stopping.

"Trust me, this is mild." Branch said.

"Where are you two off to?" Marcy asked deciding to see if they needed any help.

"Well, I'm making sure everything's perfect for tomorrow!" Poppy said.

"And you Branch?" Marcy asked.

Branch just shrugged. Marcy raised an eyebrow and when Poppy wasn't looking Branch mouthed he was going to make sure there wasn't something wrong with his throat, earning an understanding look and nod from the human girl.

"Alright, well I'll see you then." Marcy said waving before heading off to work on the arch.

Marcy sighed and hummed while working on the half built arch while sitting under the Troll Tree. She glanced up and rubbed her eyes when she saw a fox.

"What the!?" she gasped.

The fox looked at her before heading off. Marcy stood up and chased after it as it zigged and zagged through the roads and alleys. At one point she almost skidded into the wall of a back alley chasing it.

She continued to chase the fox which apparently only she could see if the odd looks from the Trolls and Bergens were anything to go by until it exited the gates and into the forest.

'The forest,' she thought, 'I-I hardly know anything about it!' She glanced back at the town. '…maybe I should get Branch, but… what if he thinks I'm crazy!?' She looked out at the forest again and huffed. 'But this might be my only chance to find out what this means, I'm just gonna have to trust that nothing's gonna happen to me.'

She took a deep breath and rushed after the fox. Whatever the fox dodged, or avoided she did the same, slipping and skidding every now and then.

"Where are you taking me!?" Marcy cried rushing around a tree.

She skidded to a stop when she almost fell into the stream before turning and running after the fox.

"Get! Back… here!" she cried panting as the fox rounded another curve.

She nearly fell over and she once again skidded to a stop.

"Whoa…" she breathed looking at the beautiful clearing she was now in.

The clearing had beautiful flowers blooming around the edges, poppies, roses, forget-me-nots, petunias, to name a few. The trees all had ivy, or flowering vines growing, or hanging from them, mushrooms made mini balconies, or stages, and at the head was a willow tree where the fox was resting, two flowering vines in a rope-like coil next to it.

"What is this place?" Marcy asked slowly spinning around to take everything in. It was clearly big enough for all the Trolls and Bergens.

" _Oh, isn't this amazing?"_ she sang, _"This isn't like anything I've seen before! How in a world so different can there be a place like it's from my home? From all I've seen, all I've learned there's never been somewhere this great before, still I feel I'm lost, what is this place and what am I here for?"_

'Hm, great acoustics.' She thought.

Looking around she noticed it was the clearing from her vision.

"I still don't understand!" Marcy cried turning around, "Why am I here?"

The fox merely looked at the vines next to it.

"Oh, perfect, you still have nothing to say." Marcy said groaning.

She sighed and started dancing.

" _A paper crown and a heart made of glass,"_ she sang, _"a tattered gown and a kingdom of ash! She walks alone, she can never look back! The story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea. She'll make it out, but she's never the same. She's looking down, at the scars that remain. But you hold your ground, though your kingdom's in flames, 'cause it's the story of a queen whose castle has fallen to the sea, knowing no one will be a king who will come and save his queen! When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds! When all she is and ever was is compromised! 'Cause there's no one to love you! When you build your walls too high. And there's no one to love you! When you build your walls too high. She's looking out, from the war that's inside. You're screaming out 'cause no one survived! But when you're all alone, you wait and you hide! 'Cause it's the story of a queen, whose castle has fallen to the sea, knowing there's no one who will be a king that will come and save his queen! When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds! When all she is, and ever was is compromised! 'Cause there's no one to love you! When you build your walls too high, and there's no one to love you! When you build your walls too high. There's no one who is strong enough, to save your love! There's no fairy tale, there's no fairy tale. When all she needs, when all she wants, when all she finds! When all she is and ever was is compromised! 'Cause there's no one to love you! When you build your walls too high. And there's no one to love you! When you trap yourself, inside…"_

She blinked back a few tears as she felt a weight being lifted from her heart. She really needed to get how she felt about her situation, the feeling of never getting home off her chest. Looking around she realized this was the perfect place to hold the Reception; she just needed to show Poppy and Branch!

"This is why I'm here," she said in awe as she picked up one of the vines and tying back a section of the willow, "to show them the place meant to hold the reception!"

The fox made a move similar to a nod as she tied back the other side creating a parted veil out of the leaves.

"But… I don't remember the way back, much less how to bring them here." Marcy said sighing.

The fox pawed at the spot she'd tied the vines to, implying she should tie something to mark a path.

Marcy glanced at her shirt before pulling off a piece and tying it to a tree near the start of the path. Satin and Chenille would have a fit for her ruining the silk shirt, but it was the only thing she could easily tear apart that wouldn't blend in with the forest.

"Think you can show me the way?" she asked looking at the fox.

The fox stood up and started trotting down the path, every now and then pawing a certain spot which Marcy tied a piece of her shirt to. The fox ran ahead and turned a corner, prompting Marcy to run after it. When she rounded it herself the fox was nowhere in sight, but she was at the gate to Bergen Town. Grinning she ran in and headed to the Troll Tree where she spotted Branch and Poppy.

"Branch, Poppy!" she cried, "There's something amazing I have to show you, and no, it's not the arch."

When her friends turned and saw her she saw they had relieved looks on their faces.

"You're okay!" Poppy cried.

"Were, you looking for me?" Marcy asked slowly.

"Yes!" Branch cried, "We went to see how the arch was coming but we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Where were you anyway?" Poppy asked.

"That's what I have to show you! Come on!" Marcy cried turning around.

Branch and Poppy both locked their hair around her arms, only to get pulled and crash into them as Marcy ran.

"Where are you taking us?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, wait… why are we heading into the forest!?" Branch asked knowing that Marcy knew next to nothing about the dangers that he hadn't taught her about.

"Relax, I marked a path, I know where I'm going." Marcy said rushing out the gates.

She skidded a bit as she rounded the curve but kept steady following the silk ties and keeping in the center of the 'trail' as much as she could. She skidded to a stop when she reached the clearing, unfortunately she fell doing so. Branch and Poppy barely managed to jump to avoid getting crushed.

"Whoa…" they both said looking up.

"Ow…" Marcy groaned at the same time pushing herself up.

"How'd you know about this place?" Poppy asked.

"Even I didn't know this was here." Branch said shocked that even with all his exploring he'd never found this amazing place.

"I, uh, I got frustrated with the arch and took a walk and I ended up here!" Marcy said a little too quickly, "Yeah! That's exactly what happened!"

She had a huge nervous smile on her face as she thought back to the fox and prayed Poppy and Branch didn't notice. She didn't want to share her vision, not yet anyway.

"Oh, did you finish the arch?" Poppy asked.

"No, not yet." Marcy said, "I'll have it done soon though!" she glanced at Branch who seemed to _not_ be buying her excuse. "So, uhm, I was thinking when I found this place that since it's amazing and large enough for everyone, and has great acoustics, maybe we could have the reception here?" She said hesitantly.

"It is perfect…" Branch muttered feeling a tiny bit of spite towards Marcy for finding the clearing before him. "Well, let's run it by the others first." He said pushing the feeling aside, "Maybe take a vote after showing them?"

Marcy nodded, then glanced down at her shirt.

"Yeah, I can already tell I'm gonna be in trouble with Satin and Chenille." She said, "I think it's worth it though."

* * *

"What happened to your shirt!?" Satin and Chenille cried in horror when they saw the ripped up shirt.

"It's kinda a long story." Marcy said rubbing the back of her neck. She straightened up. "Okay, so we actually have something we need to show you."

Branch and Poppy both nodded.

"Follow us." Branch said as Marcy turned and headed off.

The others followed them out of town and down Marcy's path. Every time they came upon a piece of her shirt Satin and Chenille would start having a fit to the point everyone yelled at them to shut up. Both sisters were shocked, but grudgingly did so.

"So, uhm, how much further exactly?" King Gristle asked.

"Not much," Marcy said, "and we're here."

She darted into the clearing and spun around as everyone came into it.

"Whoa…" everyone breathed.

"Yup!" Marcy cried, "I found this place and realized it' perfect for the reception, but Branch and Poppy wanted to take a vote on if we should have it here."

"So, this place is big enough for everyone, it's beautiful, and has sweet acoustics!" Poppy cried, "Now, all for having the reception here…"

Everyone's hands went up before she finished her sentence.

"Great!" Poppy cried excited.

"Just no more ruining clothes to mark the trail and let us fix your shirt." Chenille said.

"Why'd you rip it apart in the first place?" Satin asked.

"It was the only thing I could easily tear apart to mark the trail that wouldn't blend in that way I could lead you all here." Marcy admitted. She quickly looked at everyone. "Alright, so, who's up for setting up the reception!? Cuz we seriously need to because the Wedding's tomorrow."

Her reply was an excited cheer. Grinning she helped set everything up. DJ would be DJing while other Trolls used drums, or even temporarily took over, a buffet would be at one side of the clearing with both Troll sized and Bergen sized foods, multicolored lights had been set up, they'd gotten a glitterized disco ball, but also invited glitter trolls to be them as well, fireflies would be released the moment it got dark for a cool nighttime effect, and the path had been clearly marked and maps that would be handed out as the guest walked into the castle for the Wedding ceremony.

Marcy panted as she sat against the willow. She was exhausted, but she still had to finish the arch. Sighing she got back to work making the heart shape before gathering poppies to decorate it.

"Hey, Poppy, did you get those roses?" she asked spotting her friend in town.

"Yup! They should be in your room!" Poppy cried excitedly.

"Okay, thanks!" Marcy cried racing to her room.

When she reached it she saw the roses in a pile on the vanity and her outfits for tomorrow on her bed. She smiled and was glad the Fashion Twins had accepted her request for making her reception outfit in the same style as their white one, but with a magenta top and a green skirt. She also spotted her shoes in the closest and the anklet on her vanity as well. Smiling she sat down and finished the arch before bringing it down to the practice ceremony.

"Arch's done!" she cried as she entered the dining room.

"Great!" Poppy cried, "Now we're all set!"

Marcy laughed and sat down as the practice ceremony started. She smiled as she watched her friends rehearse everything, glad they were with who they were meant to be, even if she'd only known them for a few days and hardly knew anything about them. She sighed as she thought about her boyfriend back home. How was he holding up? Was he searching for her? Would they ever be together again? Would she ever have the chance to be proposed to from him? Could they ever reach what Poppy and Branch reached? Was he even still alive?

She shook her head and thought about her family. They were probably searching for her, and worried. Heck! They probably had the S.W.A.T. team looking for her! She hoped Herry knew where she was and what was going on, so far she hadn't seen what was happening with him and was starting to get worried. She pushed the thought away and turned her attention back to the ceremony.

* * *

Marcy headed out into town to explore. King Gristle had given her money in case she wanted to buy something. She hummed and all but skipped as she wondered about; getting odd looks which she figured probably came from being a human. Ignoring them continued on, but stopped when she spotted a candy shop. She looked in the display window and gawked at everything inside. She blushed slightly when her stomach growled. She backed up and headed into the shop.

"Uh, hi." She said to the Bergen inside.

"You're that girl helping plan the royal wedding, right?" The Bergen asked.

Marcy nodded and mentally sighed with relief that it knew who she was. Looking at the Bergen she noticed he was the one who'd been helping with the desserts for the wedding. She hadn't had much contact with him, but from what she had gathered he was a very nice Bergen.

"Yeah, that's me, so uhm, I was wondering what all candies you sell here, if you don't mind telling me." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, basically any kind of candy you can think of," the Bergen running the store said, "licorice, jellybeans, gummy bears, chocolate, bubble gum…"

"Did you just say chocolate and bubble gum!?" Marcy asked.

The Bergen nodded.

"Those are my favorite candies ever!" Marcy cried. She took a deep breath and calmed down, "So, uhm, how much do they cost?"

"I'll give you a bag of each and let you go free for the day, but after the wedding, anytime you get candies from here you'll have to pay for them." The Bergen said with a stern look on his face.

"Deal." Marcy said nodding.

The Bergen handed her a bag of each candy and she smiled as she excited the shop. She walked around the rest of the town before deciding to visit the Troll Tree and check up on Branch.

"Huh," she muttered spotting a fox in the street.

'But, I found where I was supposed to go, why is it here now?' she wondered.

The fox turned to face her.

" _Beware, the wedding is in danger…"_ the foxes voice echoed inside her head like it always did before a gust of wind blew the fox away like it was a pile of sand.

'Danger, what danger?' Marcy wondered.

She sighed and brushed it off before continuing to the Troll Tree. To her surprise and relief Branch was the only one there.

"Hey Branch!" she said smiling.

Branch looked up and waved.

"So, where's everyone else?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Oh, Poppy's running everyone through where their seats will be." Branch said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Marcy asked.

"Because I just needed to get away from all the wedding stuff for a bit." Branch replied shrugging.

"Nervous?" Marcy asked.

Branch sighed and nodded.

"Well, it's normal, I mean, it is both a huge commitment and step." Marcy said.

"It's more than just that," Branch said.

Marcy cocked her head in confusion.

"Poppy's _Queen_ of the Trolls, once I'm married to her I'll be King!" Branch said, "I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Branch, you know more about surviving than the other Trolls, are more serious, more strategic, more level headed, and probably the only one who wouldn't run and scream if faced with a real danger, if anything you're more qualified than anyone else!" Marcy said, "And besides, you'll have Poppy there with you, and your friends! I know none of them will let you be a failure, they'll all be there to help you every step of the way! And until I get home so will I!"

Branch smiled as he looked at her.

"Thanks, I needed that pep talk." He said.

"I'm just glad you didn't need a slap across the face like May… did…" Marcy trailed off. She shook her head and turned to Branch. "So, what'd you find out about your voice?"

"I should be okay to sing tomorrow, I just need to be careful for a week or two." Branch said.

"Did you tell Poppy?" Marcy asked.

"Yep, and she was furious that I didn't tell her earlier." Branch said sighing.

"Yikes, how bad did she react?" Marcy asked.

"Well, she yelled at me for a while, but she seems to have gotten over it, she just told me to let her know next time." Branch said, "Oh, and to tell you thanks for recommending to see Dr. Plum incase I saw you before she did."

"Did she really say that, or were you just trying to say thank you for her?" Marcy asked.

"Say thank you for who?" Poppy asked walking over.

"You." Both Branch and Marcy said at the same time.

"Oh, you mean about telling Branch he should see Dr. Plum about his throat?" Poppy asked.

"Yep." Marcy said, "I wasn't sure if mentioned me, or not, so I asked if you'd really told him to thank me if he saw me before you did."

"Yeah, I told him to." Poppy said, "I'm glad you told him too, he could have lost his voice if he didn't."

Marcy grinned.

"Hey, I've done the same thing, but never for twenty-one years, so I didn't want him to make the same mistake I've done on multiple accounts, or for him to lose it completely." She said, "For someone to go that long without singing and then suddenly do it almost nonstop, well, it could have been permanent."

"Well, I'm glad you told him to get help." Poppy said.

"Oh, could you ask Satin and Chenille to make a matching handbag for my outfits for tomorrow?" Marcy asked remembering her candy, "I just want to have one, if it's okay with them."

She had the feeling they'd say no if they knew about her candy, so she decided it was best to leave the real reason out.

"Sure!" Poppy cried, "I'll make sure it'll be in your room tomorrow morning!"

"Thanks," Marcy said. She looked over at the castle, "Well, I'm gonna head back, it looks like it'll be at least sunset by the time I get there." She looked at her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow at your wedding!"

She smiled and waved before heading off. She sighed once she was in her room and quickly set out her outfits so she could change the moment she woke up. She frowned when she spotted a note on her bed. She opened it to find Poppy's handwriting saying that she'd perform her dance before the reception so she could perform it on the stage inside the castle since there wouldn't be much privacy in the clearing for her to change. She smiled and gave a relieved sigh.

She gently stroked her purple dress and her toe shoes. It felt like it had been forever since she'd danced a solo with actual toe shoes; it'd been so long since she'd even had a lead role when it came to ballet. She'd spent about a half hour breaking her toe shoes in before she'd gone into town so she knew they were ready to dance in. Still, she was worried, after all, the fox had said the wedding was in danger, and while she could fight in high heels, she couldn't fight in toes shoes, so if whatever will happen happened during her performance, she was screwed, she already knew Satin and Chenille forbid her from having her boots until the day after the wedding, and untying toes shoes in a hurry usually only got them more tangled when she did it, so she wouldn't be able to get them off fast enough to help fight!

She sighed. This was ridiculous, the fox said the _wedding_ not her dance. She laughed and flopped back on her bed before falling asleep.

* * *

Marcy blinked and looked around. She was once again surrounded by nothing but pure blackness.

'What the?' she thought.

Suddenly the fox showed up again.

" _Beware, the wedding's in danger…"_ it warned again before vanishing and leaving Marcy staring at a small creek, completely confused.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! I have got to say, this took a lot longer than I planned. As for what Marcy sings when she first finds the clearing in real life I just made that up after coming up with zero ideas for any song I could use and neomoon585, I know I said I'd ask you for help, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so I just made something up because I seriously want to get to the reception in chapter 8 as fast as I can, so I will ask next time, since the next chapter doesn't include any songs, nor does six, but seven and eight do, although, warning, five, six, and seven are really short so they'll be up fast, or should be assuming life doesn't turn crazy on me again. Anyway, when I heard the song paper crowns, the second song Marcy singing in the clearing, at first I started thinking about another fanfiction, though it's actually a sequel to one I haven't posted, but then I was listening to it while typing this up and I realized that it would be perfect for Marcy to sing when alone because she did build up walls her whole life to keep people out and only a select few could 'tear them down' and when she's here, she's the only one from her home that 'survived' ending up in the Trolls world where she's 'all alone', and her boyfriend Blake won't give up looking for her until either he finds her or dies and since no one can get to the Trolls world he won't be a 'King that will come and save his Queen' and since she's the only human there and since probably no one will believe her brother if he knows where she is there's no one on either side who is 'strong enough to save her love' and she's still building up her walls even if it's not very clear, but notice how she's only opening up to Branch? It's because she can relate to him the most, they've had similar experiences so she feels more comfortable with him. Also, the reason I describe Marcy's vision tearing itself apart like when Destiny Islands is destroyed in Kingdom Hearts is because it's one of my favorite videogames and is also one of Marcy's, plus that's literally what it looks like. I'm serious, go on YouTube and look up Kingdom Hearts the Destiny Islands are destroyed, or something like that, or even watch a walkthrough if you haven't already played, or watched one so you'll have an idea of what it looks like before Marcy wakes up. Anyway, how will the wedding go? Who or what is the danger the fox was warning Marcy about? Will she need to fight? Will Marcy need her frying pan? Why was she staring at a creek in her vision? Will she eat her candy? Will she have a matching bag to keep it in? Will she get to do her dance without anything happening during it? How will everything turn out for The Snack Pack, Trolls, and Bergens? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, Disney, Miraculous Ladybug, The Croods, and Trolls love! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! So, here's chapter 5! Yay! So, heads up, and this was in the last chapter, but this chapter, and chapter six won't have any singing in them so please don't be mad. I know the Trolls sing _a lot_ but for these two chapters, they won't, but! There will be tons of singing and dancing in future chapters, I can't promise songs in every chapter after six, but there won't be a whole lot that don't have any singing in them! Ahem, I don't Own Poppy, Branch, or any of the Trolls and Bergens from Trolls, they belong to DreamWorks! I only own Marcy, the story, the plot, and all other OCs. On with the story!

* * *

Marcy groaned as she stretched and sat up.

"Ugh, why would the fox warn me of danger, then leave me staring at a river, or stream, or creek, or whatever it was?" she asked yawning.

She spotted her dresses and bolted up to get changed. She grinned when she saw a matching purse on the table by her door and quickly stuffed her bubble gum in it. She sat down at her vanity when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Satin!" Satin's voice cried.

"And Chenille!" Chenille called.

Marcy sighed.

"Come in." she reluctantly called.

The Fashion Twins opened the door and walked in.

"So," Marcy said faking a smile, "why are you here?"

"To do your hair!" the Twins cried.

"Uhm, no, out! Now!" Marcy cried pointing to the door.

"Come on!" Satin said, "You'll need it up for the wedding and performance."

"And need it down for the reception! And we know just the hairdo to do both!" Chenille added.

"Yeah, uhm, so do I, I've been doing my hair for years! I know what I'm doing!" Marcy argued.

"Come on! Just this once?" Satin asked.

Marcy sighed.

"Fine! One time, then _never_ again unless _I_ ask for your help, got it?" she asked.

The Fashion Twins nodded and got to work. When they finished Marcy's hair was in an elaborate up do.

"All you need to do to let your hair down is take the clip holding it in place out and your hair will fall gracefully down your back!" the sisters cried.

"Okay, I have got to admit, this was not what I had in mind, nor something I could do on my own." Marcy said stunned. "Thanks…" she said softly.

"No problem!" Satin said.

"That's what friends are for!" Chenille said.

"So, you're in charge of helping Poppy get ready, right?" Marcy asked.

"Yep!" Chenille said.

"Actually, we should go help her get ready right now." Satin said.

Marcy nodded and shooed them out of her room before grabbing her frying pan and heading to the dining room. She looked around double checking for any danger she could spot before heading over to check on Poppy.

"How you holding up?" she asked when she saw her friend.

"Ooh! I'm so excited, and nervous, kinda nervous, but mostly excited!" Poppy cried.

"That's great, I'm glad I don't need to do a last minute pep talk." Marcy said smiling and laughing.

Poppy, DJ, Satin, Chenille, Bridget, and Smidge started laughing as well.

"I hope the guys are doing good as well." Marcy said thinking back to her talk with Branch the previous day.

"I'm sure they're fine." Poppy said.

"Okay, it's time!" Marcy said looking at the clock.

Everyone nodded and got into position.

'I really hope that Poppy and Branch seeing each other yesterday doesn't lead to bad luck like with May.' Marcy thought, 'Hopefully the fox meant that someone will hit a wrong note, or someone messed up the food and not actual danger, danger.'

She sighed before following everyone out. Her heart swelled with both joy and sorrow as she saw Peppy walk Poppy to the altar, happy for her friend, but sad that she and her sisters would never have the honor to be with their dad one final day before he gave them up to be married. She had to wipe away tears of mixed emotions as she took her place beside Bridget, who had already had her frying pan moved to her spot so no one would think she had been planning on smashing them as she walked down to her spot.

Bridget noticed and gave her hand a small squeeze as the ceremony started. Marcy shot her a grateful smile before focusing on the actual ceremony. Marcy's attention perked when they were told to recite the vows as they'd agreed to save them until the actual ceremony. She leaned forward so she wouldn't miss a word when the doors suddenly opened.

"Hello everyone, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a voice no one thought they'd ever hear again.

* * *

SPH: Dun-dun-duh! Okay, so short chapter is short. Anyway, what were Poppy and Branch's vows going to be? Will they get to say them? Who interrupted the wedding? Alright, so I'm pretty sure you all know, or at least have a guess. Anyway, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for the last time tonight since it's almost ten at night on my end. Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, Disney, Miraculous Ladybug, The Croods, and Trolls love! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 6! I am getting these up fast, huh? Well, that'll be happening a lot this week! … I hope. Also there will be some mild language in this chapter, not a whole lot, but fair warning there will be some swearing. Anyway, I do not own Poppy, Branch, or any of the characters from Trolls, I only own Marcy, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

"Creek!?" The Snack Pack cried shocked.

"Who?" Marcy asked.

"The traitor who sold us out to Chef." Branch said, "All because he was a coward who didn't want to die."

"Sounds like the guy back home that I had to place a restraining order on, and my ex." Marcy muttered under her breath.

"Creek, you sure have a lot of nerve coming here on my wedding day." Poppy growled.

"Poppy, I honestly can't believe after all we'd been through you'd replace me with," Creek started. He frowned as he looked at Branch. "I'm sorry mate; I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Branch you moron." Branch said scowling.

Creek laughed.

"Poppy, you mean to tell me you're getting married to this gloomy, negative grouch?" he asked.

"Do you guys want me to hit him with a frying pan? Cuz I will hit him with a frying pan." Marcy said.

"For your information Creek," Poppy spat, "He's not that way anymore, and yes, I'm marrying him. At least he's kind, brave, and not a back stabbing cowardly ass hole!"

"Ooh kay, I've never seen Poppy pissed before, but I can tell she is now." Marcy said nervously.

"Poppy, I'm wounded!" Creek said, "I thought we genuinely had something."

"Maybe before you revealed your true colors!" Poppy yelled.

"Poppy, come on love…" Creek started.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Poppy shrieked.

"I'm serious; I will hit him with a frying pan." Marcy said.

"Poppy, come on, you know you love me, that I'm the real one you want to marry." Creek said.

"Not even in your wildest dreams!" Poppy yelled.

"Yeah! She's marrying Branch and that's the end of it!" Marcy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen," Creek said, "I honestly don't want to have to resort to this, but…"

He let out a loud, sharp whistle and a huge swarm of bugs and animals burst into the room.

"Oh! Now I get why I what my dream meant when it warned me the wedding was in danger!" Marcy cried making literally everyone turn and stare at her. "What? In my dream I was told the wedding was in danger then was left staring at a creek until I woke up." She said shrugging.

She glared at Creek.

"Call off your army of adorable and probably dangerous creatures and leave my friends alone!" she yelled.

Creek laughed.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Oh trust me; you never want to piss a red head off, especially not one in my family." Marcy said.

Creek just laughed.

Marcy growled and jumped on the table. She held her frying pan in a defensive position before using it as a fly swatter once the bugs started going after her and the other gusts.

"Okay, I seriously don't have the time for this shit." She growled.

She took in a deep breath before letting out a loud, deafening high pitched squeal similar to an Amazonian Warrior causing the animals turn run out just to get away from it, while everyone else covered their ears.

"I'm sorry!" she called after them, hating that she'd scared the creatures, even if it was mandatory.

Just then Creek's hair wrapped around her arm, trying to grab her frying pan. Marcy growled and jerked her arm causing him to fly into her.

Creek grabbed onto her hair when he crashed before she shook her head and he pulled some of it out.

Marcy gasped and stared at him, horrified and pissed at the same time.

"Hey Branch, since he's a traitor who you all clearly hate, he's an exception to my promise not to harm any of you, right?" she asked.

"Yep." Branch said.

"Perfect." Marcy said as a wicked grin and a wild gleam in her eyes appeared.

Creek gulped as Marcy pounced on hit and repeatedly hit him with her frying pan.

"Ow! Please! Stop! Hitting! Me!" Creek cried between hits.

"Why! Won't! You! Die!?" Marcy growled.

Creek used his hair to slap her in the face, then grab onto her arm to try and hold it still.

Marcy growled as she tried to pry her arm free.

'Ugh! I can't fight him with his stupid hair! I need to do something to keep him from using it!' she thought.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her gum and popped three pieces in her mouth chewing furiously as she ripped her arm free from Creek's hair. She swung it down quickly and Creek managed to wrap his hair around the handle in a sideways position. Marcy grinned, spat out her gum and used it to secure his hair so he couldn't use it anymore before chewing more gum and spitting the wad onto the annoying Troll trapping him in it.

"And he's taken care of!" she cried standing up.

She turned and smiled at the guests and wedding members.

"So, I believe you two were about to recite your vows." She said.

"Oh! Right!" Poppy and Branch cried.

""I, Branch, take you, Poppy, to be my equal partner in love, life, and law, today, tomorrow, and forever. I promise to treat you with dignity, respect your need to be alone at times, help you when you need help, and turn to your first when I need help. Poppy," Branch said, "I have loved you for the longest time possible. Every time I saw you I wanted to blurt out how I felt, to be there with you having fun, but I was so scared I'd lose you, I didn't. You've lit up my world in a way I never thought possible. Even when I treated you awfully you still were determine to make me happy, you helped me find my true colors, you never gave up on me, just like I'll never give up on you. When I think about the future, I get a little scared, but, knowing that I'll have you by my side, I feel like together we can take on anything the future has to throw at us."

"Oh, Branch," Poppy said. She cleared her throat. ""I, Poppy, take you, Branch, to be my equal partner in love, life, and law, today, tomorrow, and forever. I promise to treat you with dignity, respect your need to be alone at times, help you when you need help, and turn to your first when I need help." She took a deep breath. "Branch, if this were any time before Chef kidnapped our friends, I could never picture myself here with you, but the more time I spent with you, the more I realized my real feelings, even if I kept trying to push them down. After Creek betrayed us, I realized how blind I'd been and how it was you I was meant to be with. You were always trying to protect me from the Bergens, and you're always there to keep me from getting to wild, and tend to be more level headed. We balance each other out and I can't picture my life without you in it."

Aside from Creek everyone watching awed once Poppy had finished.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The Troll Minister said.

Poppy and Branch shared a kiss making everyone aside from Creek cheer.

"Our new King!" Peppy cried crowning Branch.

"Whoo-hoo! Ye-ah!" Marcy cried fist pumping the air.

"That should have been me!" Creek growled, "I'm wiser, I have more positive vibes, I'm more in tune with nature, I actually know how to have fun, if anything I am more qualified!"

Marcy rolled her eyes and popped another piece of gum in her mouth before chewing it and using it to gag Creek.

"Okay, can someone get him out of here?" she asked.

She looked around and noticed the bugs had left at some point, or they'd all been swatted to death and had invisible carcasses.

"Uhm, what happened to all the bugs?" she asked, "I'm not complaining, but I am lost."

"They all left when you spat gum on Creek." DJ said.

"Way to think like a Troll." Branch said smirking.

"I'm guessing that was a complement?" Marcy said.

Branch nodded.

"Thanks, I guess." Marcy said. She straightened up. "Okay, who's ready for the reception!?" she cried.

Everyone in the audience cheered.

"Wait!" Poppy cried, "Before we have the reception we have two very special performances which will be held on the castles stage in a little bit, so if everyone would please head there while we get ready it would be appreciated!"

"Uhm, Poppy, what do you mean _two_ performances!?" Marcy whispered as the guests left the room.

"Oh, don't worry, you're on first, you'll do great!" Poppy said cheerily.

"Branch, care to translate?" Marcy asked.

"Sorry, sworn to secrecy." Branch said shrugging.

Marcy huffed and headed to her room so she could change.

'I am never going to understand these guys.' She thought as she entered her room.

* * *

SPH: Whew! And done! I have to admit, I was certain I'd have this finished last night and just have to post it when I got home, but hey, what happens happens. It's also longer than I intended. Okay, so I'm pretty sure you all at least guessed it would be Creek interrupting the wedding. So, I'm going to be posting another new fanfiction, this time a 2017 Beauty and the Beast one! I hope you'll check it out because I am really proud of it and I hope you'll like it! It's going to be called Beauty and the Beast: After Happily Ever After. Assuming that's not too long of a title that is. Anyway, what is the second performance? Will everyone enjoy Marcy's? What all will happen at the reception? Please comment and tell me what you guys think, it mean _a lot_ to me when I see someone took enough time to let me know what they thought, and I feel like reading your reviews helps me improve, so please let me know what you thought. This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, Disney, Miraculous Ladybug, The Croods, and Trolls love! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

The Girl and the Trolls: Adventures of Marcy, Branch, Poppy, and the rest of the Trolls and Bergens

Summary: Just a few days before Branch and Poppy are to married a strange new being literally comes crashing into their lives, a human girl named Marcy. Vowing to help her get home the Trolls and Bergens allow her to stay, but can she even get home, or will she even want to leave?

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! So here's chapter 7! On a somewhat related note, I hate being sick because you'd think it'd have given me more time to work on this like I'd hoped, but instead I slept almost all afternoon once I got back from school yesterday. As usual Marcy's lines are in italics. Poppy's lines with be in italics as well since for some reason underlining them doesn't work and Branch's will be in bold and when Poppy and Branch sing the same lines they will be bold italics. Okay, so I do not own Poppy, Branch, or any characters from Trolls, they all belong to DreamWorks, I only own Marcy, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Marcy took a deep breath as she stood on the stage behind the curtains. She felt slightly nauseous, like on her first date with Blake, only, different. She wasn't one hundred percent sure why, she'd never had stage fright, well, except any time before she was ten and Aunt March would come to watch her ballet recitals and tell her everything she did wrong, but there was no Aunt March to yell at her this time, so why was she so scared? Deep down she knew the answer, but refused to believe it. Poppy'd told her it wasn't going to happen, that everyone would love it! Branch had reassured her it would feel like Marcy was dancing with her like in her room, so why didn't it?

The curtains started to rise and she took another deep breath. She glanced down at her outfit praying Satin and Chenille had made the correct measurements, the last thing she needed was a repeat of her recital when she was nine and she was accidently given a dress with a skirt that was too small and had shown…

She didn't have a chance to finish the thought as she felt the spot light shine on her.

" _Heart beats fast,"_ she sang spinning.

" _colors and promises,"_ she stood on her toes and took a step forward.

" _how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_ she sang spinning.

" _But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_ She sang giving a small leap before landing on her one leg and spinning.

" _One step closer…"_ she sang stepping forward and spinning again this time with her arms above her head before bending over and slowly and gracefully movinf them to her sides before straitening up.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you,"_ she sang standing on her toes and gracefully taking a few steps sideways.

" _darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she leaped again, this time though when she landed on one foot she stretched her arms in front of her and extended her other leg behind he, both reaching out as far as she could manage.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she spun around twice before once again stepping sideways.

" _Time stands still, beauty in all she is,"_ she sang giving another leap before once again twirling, though this time she ended it by stretching her arms and one leg as far as she could.

" _I will be brave, I will not let anything take away,"_ she sang as she once again leaped and landed by twirling.

" _what's standing in front of me."_ She stepped sideways again, gracefully moving her arms.

" _Every breath, every hour has lead to this…"_ she twirled again.

" _One step closer…"_ she stepped forward again before stretching her arms and leg once more.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you,"_ she moved forward and leapt.

" _darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she stepped sideways and twirled.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she stretched again.

" _And all along I believed I would find you,"_ she leapt.

" _time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she spun, then stepped sideways, then stretched again, then started moving forward.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she leapt again.

She closed her eyes as she continued to spin, leap, and step sideways. As smile crossed her face when she heard May's giggles and thought she felt her helping straighten her posture as she danced.

'It's like she's right here with me.' She thought.

She opened her eyes and for a brief moment she saw her sister there with her wearing a tutu like she'd done for her friend's wedding, smiling and dancing beside her.

" _One step closer…"_ she sang taking a step forward.

" _One step closer…"_ she repeated taking another step before spinning around three times.

" _I have died everyday waiting for you,"_ she sang leaping, this time with a bit more passion and joy.

" _darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she stepped sideways.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she stretched, then spun.

" _And all alone I believed I would find you,"_ she stepped sideways again.

" _time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ she leapt once more.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ she finished spinning around before crouching onto the floor, one leg held to her chest, one laying in front of her with both her hands resting on her toes, and her head held to her chest.

She smiled and looked up as she heard the loud cheer coming from the audience and her heart swelled with joy.

'Poppy, Branch, you guys were right!' she thought tearing up slightly.

She gave a crusty before heading back stage.

"See!?" Poppy cried rushing over, "I told you they'd love it!"

"And you were right!" Marcy cried.

She took notice that both Poppy and Branch had on different outfits than what they'd worn for the wedding.

"Uhm, what's with the different outfits?" she asked, "I mean, they look amazing, but…"

"Go take a seat in the audience and you'll see!" Poppy cried.

Marcy rolled her eyes before taking a seat. Poppy and Branch both walked onto the stage.

"Okay, so before the reception, Poppy and I want to share a very special song with you." Branch said.

'Oh, they're the second performance!' Marcy thought now understanding why they wouldn't tell her.

" **You with the sad eyes,"** Branch sang.

" **Don't be discouraged**

 **Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage,**

 **In a world full of people,**

 **you can lose sight of it all,**

 **the darkness inside you can make you feel so small."**

Marcy smiled at how sweet the song was, but at the same time wondering how they knew it. She'd heard it a lot back home, it was the first love song Blake had sang to her, the one that managed to talk her out of the self harm and saved her from suicide. It didn't make sense how a song from her home was known here, but she decided against questioning the logic behind it to avoid a headache.

" **Show me a smile then,"** Branch continued.

" **Don't' me unhappy,**

 **Can't remember when,**

 **I last saw you laughing.**

 **This world makes you crazy,"** he continued sliding onto his knees in front of Poppy.

 **And you take in all you can bare,**

 **Just call me up,**

 **Cuz I will always be there!**

 **And I see your true colors,**

 **Shining through,"** Branch sang standing up.

" **I see your true colors, and that's why I love you!"**

He reached out his hand to Poppy.

" _So don't be afraid,"_ Poppy sang taking his hand.

" _ **to let them show,"**_ Poppy and Branch sang together as they started dancing.

" _ **your true colors,**_

 _ **True colors**_

 _ **Are beautiful!**_

 **I see your true colors,**

 **Shining through,**

 _True colors,_

 **I see your true**

 _ **Colors, and that's why I love you!**_

 _ **So don't be afraid**_

 _ **To let them show**_

 **Your true colors,**

 _True colors,_

 _ **Are beautiful,**_

 **Like a rainbow**

 _Oh, oh-oh, like a rainbow!"_ Poppy finished.

Marcy stood up and clapped prompting everyone else to do so as well.

"Alright!" Poppy cried, "Now who's ready for the reception!?"

Marcy and everyone else let out a huge cheer before the guests headed to the reception's clearing and Marcy to get changed into her reception outfit.

"Oh! Branch! Poppy!" Marcy cried racing to them, "What exactly made that song so special to you guys?"

"Well, when Chef had us all captured in the Bergen Pot everyone lost their true colors, but I started singing that song to Poppy and it turned out being our first duet as well as how we admitted our feelings to each other." Branch explained.

"Ah, okay." Marcy said.

"Why exactly are you asking?" Poppy asked.

"Well, because the song's special to me too." Marcy admitted, "But that's a story for another time, right now it's time to party!"

"Oh, right! The reception party!" Poppy cried.

"We're talking about this tomorrow." Branch mouthed to Marcy before he and Poppy headed off.

Marcy smiled and went to her room to get ready.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Chapter seven is finished and again, it took longer than planed and is longer than I intended. Alright, so as you can guess Marcy's had some pretty embarrassing events when it comes to ballet, which is a small part of why she was nervous. Also regarding how True Colors saved Marcy from self harm and suicide, Marcy's based off of me, and a few years ago I had a very deep depression and had at one point been suicidal, but it didn't last long as I soon found out how much people cared, and I tired cutting once with a piece of glass and got very sick seeing myself bleed and never did it again, but the other reason behind her self harm is certain Native American tribes would cut themselves as a way of mourning which is what she does, I'm still not sure why I decided for her to do that though. Anyway, I was and still am confused why almost every song in Trolls is from when my parents were my age and that there are very few original songs so I decided to have Marcy question it by having Blake sing True Colors to her when she was suicidal to show her that he loved her and would always be there for her, thus leading her to question how Poppy and Branch knew a song from her world. Okay, question time.

What will happen at the reception?

What songs will be played/sang?

Will Marcy actually tell Branch and Poppy why True Colors is a special song to her as well?

What all is in store for Marcy, the Snack Pack, Bridget, and King Gristle?

Please review and let me know what you guys think! Well this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing of for now. Peace out and keep spreading the KH, HTTYD, Disney, Miraculous Ladybug, The Croods, and Trolls love! See ya!


End file.
